


Starman

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Semi Non-Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 32,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy Stardust is a well known, famous young rock star from the stars. Disguised as a human, Ziggy has a lot of friends but keeping such a curious and wonderful creature contained is a difficult thing to do and soon his inability to sit still and stay put gets him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin Deep

_(image by: gagambo)_

 

"Mother, why can't I be pretty?"

"Because you're a _boy_... "

"So?"

"Please don't bother me when I'm using my make up, son... "

"I want to be pretty like you... "

"Ziggy, please! Don't touch my things, honey... "

"But... "

"I said _no_... "

*

Ziggy sat staring into his vanity, his polished nails glinting in the lights of his bedroom as he coated his lips with lipstick. The flashback had jolted him however and he'd smudged some onto his cheek. With a gentle sigh, he picked up a wet cloth and dabbed it clear. He'd grown up feeling different, taught that how he felt was wrong and forced to conform to society's whims. But now he was all grown up and was his own master, tired of being butch when he would rather be more feminine. It made him feel so free, to be able to fluff his hair and pamper himself but that conversation always stung him whenever he let himself recall it.  
  
  
Ziggy lightly combed his antennae, as they were protruding from his bright, copper colored hair so he figured _why not?_ He was alone in his home right now, nobody was around to see them and he felt distanced again. Forced to hide who he was because of stigma and fear, parading around as a human just to stay alive. Sometimes his thoughts were so utterly deep and depressing, it nearly made him cry. But making himself up always made him feel better, he felt pretty...

 

  
  
  
He felt _beautiful_.  
  
  
He reached over and used the eyeliner carefully, his alien eyes capturing his attention next. How odd they looked and yet were accepted as simply flawed by anyone he met. Not having to disguise them was a relief, he honestly didn't believe he could ever be comfortable wearing contact lenses his entire life. Mascara next, just a little though and then lastly the blush touch up. Sometimes he would paint a gold circle upon his forehead, as an homage to his home planet. He smiled as he gazed upon his reflection now, his nail polish glittering and sparkling as he clipped on his favorite earrings.


	2. Different

There was a knock at his door, his teeth flashed as he grinned, excitement coursing through his young body. Remembering to quickly withdraw his antennae back into hiding, Ziggy pulled open the door.  
  
  
"Hi Ziggy!" his friend Charlie greeted him happily and Ziggy's entire face lit up.  
  
  
"Come in!" Ziggy invited her, _or him?_  
  
  
Ziggy could never really tell because while Charlie wore dresses and had breasts, the young alien was also well aware that his friend had a cock. So it was confusing to think of Charlie as a he or a she, but Charlie liked it best when referred to as 'she' so Ziggy had never questioned it. She was a wonderful friend and Ziggy loved her to bits, so he had no reason to argue about titles or whatever. Sometimes Charlie got into fights with men, because they leered and jeered at her but she always bested them and Ziggy felt safe around her whenever they went out someplace together.  
  
  
Of course, not all of Ziggy's friends were as puzzling as Charlie. Some were gay, some were straight or bi, others were just different genders but that's what Ziggy loved about them; their differences. They both confused and fascinated the young alien, but no matter their lifestyle or even what country they were from; they all felt comfortable enough around him to be themselves. Nobody ever felt they needed to hide anything from Ziggy, he simply glowed with that shining sort of personality. He attracted people to him like a magnet.  
  
  
"Is everyone else coming?" Ziggy asked Charlie, "I'm so excited!"  
  
  
Charlie smiled at Ziggy, he was such a delight to be around no matter how depressed she got during her time away from him. He got super excited about such little things that most people often took for granted, but the thing she loved the most about Ziggy was his acceptance. It was his complete and utter devotion to his friends that drew people in, he never questioned anything once it had been explained to him. He was not judgmental, Ziggy's love was all consuming and he was always so endearing. His thirst for knowledge was insatiable and his curiosity knew no limits. And he was beautiful, with cheekbones enough to shame the most famous of catwalk models.  
  
  
Tonight he wore his pale, silky kimono, white boots with pointed toes that laced just up over his knees and some lovely, gold bracelets that hung from his thin wrists. Charlie loved Ziggy's thighs, they absolutely complimented any outfit he chose and she was always super jealous of them.

 


	3. Getting Excited

"Everyone said they would come," Ziggy complained when Charlie failed to reply.  
  
  
She blinked out of her thoughts, realizing she'd been staring at the beautiful boy and she laughed softly at his childlike pout.  
  
  
"Yes, they're all coming!" Charlie reassured him and delighted in his suddenly pleased grin. He hurried over to the closest mirror, for his home was adorned with at least three of them in every room.  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy, please stop fussing... You look gorgeous!" Charlie assured him again, smiling at the eager, young man as he checked his face closely.  
  
  
"I know, right?" Ziggy turned and flashed one of his cheekiest grins at her, he was such a tease. Charlie rolled her eyes, shaking her head but simply adoring the beautiful creature squirming impatiently before her.  
  
  
"Why don't we have a drink while we wait?" Charlie suggested, trying to distract him.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure," Ziggy fidgeted uncertainly with the sash around his waist, "you know what it does to me, Charlie."  
  
  
She nodded, of _course_ she knew. Didn't everyone by now?  If Ziggy had anything mind altering at all, whether it was drugs or alcohol, it always had the same effect upon his body. He would get all hot and bothered, soon sporting a most uncomfortable erection that demanded to be taken care of. He was prone to getting it done as quickly as possible, even going so far as to hump inanimate objects if nobody was available to give him a proper release. He simply lost _all_ inhibition.

 

  
  
  
"You could just have a tiny sip," Charlie suggested, "everyone will be here soon, do try to relax."  Ziggy was known for getting over stimulated in every sense of the word, excitement just came all too easily for him and he didn't seem to have an off switch for it. Being on stage, getting excited was beneficial. It hyped up the fans and got everyone going, Ziggy was quite famous all over the world and he enjoyed himself immensely.

 

As well and good as all of that may be, Ziggy also had a fiery side. It mainly happened whenever he got upset, especially if he was hurt or angry. His hands could just set things on fire without him really meaning it, so he always tried his best not to take things to heart. It could cause a lot of unnecessary problems for him and his friends, so keeping it contained was a must.


	4. Width Of A Circle

As they both walked into the dining room, where Ziggy had put a lot of thought into the food he'd put out for his guests, Charlie opened the cooler and took out a bottle of chilled wine.  
  
  
"Remember, Darling," she warned Ziggy, "just a tiny sip."   
  
  
Ziggy nodded, biting his pinky finger as she opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. He picked up one of the glasses and took in a mouthful, then Charlie whisked it out of his hand smoothly.  
  
  
"Let's put some music on," Charlie distracted the alien youth again.  
  
  
Ziggy was going to protest about the wine being taken from him, but the idea of putting on some music flicked a switch in his mind and he hurried into the living room. He knelt down by the stereo, looking through his favorite albums while Charlie finished both of the drinks. There came another knock at the door, so Charlie answered it and let some more of Ziggy's friends inside. It was a funny little circle that Ziggy had created to surround himself with, they all knew each other through him alone and would never have met if not for Ziggy.  
  
  
Many of them were uncomfortable, anti social loners before meeting him while others were quite outgoing and popular in their own circles. It just made this social circle all that much more important for all of them, because it just kept getting bigger all the time. Of course, there was an inner circle within the larger one that Ziggy kept closer to himself. Charlie was one of these, because she was always looking out for him quite responsibly. She was by no means the parental figure in Ziggy's life, she got him into trouble at times too but Charlie would never let anything bad happen to him and for that he really loved her.  
  
  
Ziggy always had plenty of love to give everybody who would accept it from him, but those within his inner circle always got more. The music started playing and Ziggy got up, turning around to see who was here now and within a few minutes; just about everyone else had arrived as well. He greeted them each in turn, holding both of their hands and kissing both of their cheeks happily. The atmosphere was never awkward when Ziggy was around, he just had this way of setting everyone comfortably at ease simply with his presence.


	5. Chloe

He often liked to throw parties for his friends, just to get everyone together and have a bit of fun. It helped to strengthen bonds and kept him occupied between gigs, which was important for him because then he wouldn't start to feel lonely. Ziggy didn't have an official partner just yet, many assumed he probably never would because he would simply get a crush on everybody he met. It didn't bother them and he wasn't hurting anybody, but some wished he could find 'the one' and be happy with his chosen mate forever.  
  
  
It was something to look forward to but for now, it was purely a guessing game who would wake up next to him in bed. Ziggy wasn't just about sex, though. He was about so much more than that.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Chloe approached him with a broad smile, "oh my gosh, you look great!"  Ziggy was very happy to see Chloe, she was another one of his inner circle friends.  
  
  
"Hi Chloe!" he greeted her excitedly, kissing her cheeks, "thank you, I love your shoes!"  
  
  
"Thanks," Chloe blushed, "wow, there's so many people here!"  
  
  
"Is it too much?" Ziggy began to fret, "it's too much, isn't it?"   
  
  
"Oh no, it's fine!" Chloe reassured him, "I love catching up with everybody, oh come here you... "  She pulled him into a tight hug. Ziggy relaxed for a moment into her embrace, then he squirmed free and darted back to his bedroom to reapply his lipstick. Chloe smiled after him, shaking her head lightly.  
  
  
"Never could sit still," said Charlie, who had come to stand beside her.  
  
  
"I know," Chloe looked at her sideways, "he's like a live wire."  
  
  
"Indeed," Charlie nodded, "to be handled with care."  Chloe watched her wander away, but what was with the warning?  She made her way to Ziggy's room, it looked very much like the dressing room of a big star.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" she ventured, finding him at his vanity. His eyes looked up at her reflection, as his lips pressed together. Chloe loved his skill with make up and often got him to do hers. Ziggy turned and got up, looking at her curiously.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" he worried.  
  
  
"No, Ziggy," Chloe replied with a soft smile, "nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see you alone."  
  
  
"It's so loud out there," Ziggy looked excitedly at her again, "I feel so lucky to have such great friends!"  Chloe was so proud of him, she liked to think that she was his best friend. She would have asked him out a long time ago, but she felt he was a little too feminine for her. She'd never been in his bed, mainly for this one reason and yet she was so very curious, too. What would it be like?   
  
  
"I feel even luckier," Chloe drew closer to him and put her hands on his hips, trailing them down to run over his exposed thighs, "to have you as my best friend."  Ziggy was quiet for that moment, simply basking in her adoration and enjoying her gentle caresses upon his thighs.  
  
  
"I am pretty great," Ziggy boasted, "aren't I?"  Chloe giggled lightly, nodding at his enthusiasm for her compliments.  
  
  
"The greatest," she said softly, gazing into his eyes.  
  
  
Ziggy picked up on the signal and leaned in, their eyes closed and their lips met in an experimental kiss. Chloe wanted to see if there was any spark between them, but Ziggy was simply responding to her body language and doing what he believed was expected of him. She felt his hands rest on her waist, as she trailed hers up under his kimono to touch his white briefs with her fingers. Ziggy squirmed a little, as the light touch tickled him and he pulled away with a giggle of his own.  
  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked her, amused.  Chloe looked slightly guilty, sometimes he could seem like such an innocent boy but she knew him better than that.  
  
  
"I wanna get with you, Ziggy," she admitted to him.  
  
  
"Now?" Ziggy looked reluctant, "you'll ruin my make up... it took me ages to... "  Her mouth was on his again now, drawing him into another deep kiss. He was tense at first, but quickly relaxed into her as they embraced. Chloe made small, backward steps towards his bed and Ziggy had to follow in order to not break the kiss.


	6. Seducing Ziggy

As they slowly moved to the bed, Chloe managed to undress herself quickly. She coaxed him down onto her as she lay back into the pillows, her hands grasping his hips. It wasn't easy to hold onto him, his silky kimono was quite slippery. Ziggy straddled Chloe now, leaning over her to revel in the kiss she bestowed upon his lips and further entice her tongue deeper into his mouth. Her hands stripped him of his favorite outfit within seconds of tugging at the sash around his midsection, it slid soundlessly to the floor and Chloe then began to shove his briefs down roughly. He wriggled out of them, leaving only his soft boots on but they weren't in the way so were left alone.  
  
  
Chloe grasped hold of his cock and he uttered a gasp at her cold hands suddenly touching his hot, throbbing member. All of her thoughts about him being too feminine were now tossed aside, for Ziggy was all man where it counted most for Chloe: The bedroom. Despite Ziggy's airs and graces, he was a generous lover and Chloe was about to find that out for herself. He had simply switched roles so easily and so quickly, it made her head spin. His soft kisses peppered down her neck and over her breasts, Ziggy loved a woman's body and would not ever hesitate to explore as much of it as possible when given the chance.  
  
  
Chloe stroked him firmly, still grasping his length in her palm as she arched into his touch. Ziggy's hands and mouth were exploring her breasts, his tongue flicking out over her sensitive nipples caused her to moan in pleasure. Ziggy's thumbs circled her nipples, he pinched them and rolled them around between his fingers, making them hard. Chloe moaned in a higher pitch, almost a pleading sound and Ziggy gave her a smug grin. He loved to hear begging, the more vocal his partner could be for him the better he enjoyed himself.  
  
  
Suddenly abandoning her breasts, Ziggy shifted down to dot kisses along her abdomen. His cock slipped out of her hand and Chloe whined impatiently, because he then kissed her inner thighs and ran his fingers along them teasingly. Ziggy grazed his teeth on her thigh, close to her most sensitive area in a playful bite.  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy, _Ziggy!_ " Chloe whispered to him, desperation and urgency in her eyes as she gazed down at him. His gaze flicked to hers and she grew so wet at his commanding expression, his teasing smile.  
  
  
"What do you want me to do, love?" he purred. Chloe felt her cheeks flush, his eyes did not leave hers and he clearly wasn't going to do anything more to her until she told him what she wanted.  
  
  
"I want.."  Chloe breathed hesitantly, "I want your _fingers_... "   Ziggy's gaze darkened.  
  
  
"Where do you want them?" he asked her quietly. Chloe moaned and felt her cheeks burning again, she never imagined it'd be so good like this.  
  
  
"Inside me," she spoke softly, "deep, _oh!_ "  
  
  
One of his long fingers slipped quickly into her, before she finished talking and Chloe parted her thighs wider for him as another one slowly entered her. He was looking down now, at what he was doing and Chloe was glad for the break from his intense gaze. A third finger joined the first two and he began to move them in and out of her, as though fucking her and he listened quietly to her loud, heavy breathing. Chloe couldn't help thrusting her hips, as another finger slid easily into her slick entrance. The inner muscles surrounding his fingers began to pulse and clamp, Ziggy's eyes returned to hers and he waited patiently for further instructions. It was so good, but it wasn't quite enough and Chloe whined desperately.  
  
  
"Ziggy... Ziggy, _please!_ " she begged him, her voice high and pleading. He lifted a single, delicate brow and played dumb.  
  
  
"Please, what?" he asked her, his eyes big and questioning. Chloe swore and he smirked at her, running his tongue over his teeth teasingly.  
  
  
"Ziggy... I... I... I.... " Chloe moaned loudly and thrust harder into his hand, her arousal dripping down over his fingers.  
  
  
Ziggy leaned down to oblige the unspoken request, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking on it softly. Chloe arched her back, trying her best to keep her gaze down and watch what he was doing to her. Ziggy's tongue swirled around her now swollen clit, as it engorged and throbbed with pleasure from being suckled so expertly. Chloe swore again, unable to keep her head up as she slumped it down into the pillows, perspiring and gasping in pleasure. She whimpered as she felt yet more fingers making their way deep inside of her, he was using both hands now and it was just too much.  
  
  
With his tongue now relentlessly circling her clit and all of his fingers ramming into her time and time again, Chloe could not stop the blinding orgasm that hit her like a bolt of lightning. Ziggy was pleased to hear her just about howling his name, her body seemingly out of control as it contorted with intense waves of pleasure crashing through it like the aftershocks of some immense earthquake. Chloe had no thoughts in those moments, her mind simply blanked out and she saw nothing but stars in front of her eyes. She'd never orgasmed so hard in all her life, it really took her breath away and left her weak and trembling while she gasped for air.  
  
  
Ziggy carefully withdrew his fingers from her, moving to lay beside her while she recovered from her powerful release. He was painfully erect now, requiring some immediate attention himself.


	7. Ground Shaking

Chloe's breathing began to even out and she noticed Ziggy stroking himself lazily with his long, slender fingers as he watched her. While she did enjoy watching guys masturbate, she wasn't going to just let him down like that. Ziggy felt her hand grasp his wrist, pushing it away from his cock and he uttered a short protest until she began to lower herself down onto him. He lay back into the pillows, allowing Chloe to now straddle him, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
  
Chloe pushed herself down onto his cock, it was so hard and so big, but she was very relaxed down there and easily let him inside. Still, she whimpered at his size. Ziggy looked at her now, impatiently starting to thrust into her. Chloe grunted a few times, as the head rammed deeper into her and made room for the rest of him to follow. He may be a generous lover, but he was still the impatient firecracker he always had been. Chloe regained her control and began to thrust with him, which slowed Ziggy down somewhat. He felt her thrusting with him at some point, it felt so good and he let her know it with his facial expressions and soft moans.  
  
  
Chloe really got turned on by the way Ziggy's face looked when he was being pleasured, she couldn't take her eyes from him and his soft moans were just so erotic to her ears. His hands came to hold onto her hips tightly, guiding her as he thrust faster again. Chloe knew he was in complete control here, she wouldn't even dare to try and dominate him but she need not have been afraid to attempt it. Ziggy was quite eager to do things either way, or both ways if possible. He was nothing if not flexible.  
  
  
"Yess," he hissed and Chloe moaned in response, his hands grasping her more firmly as he started lifting her right up.  
  
  
She cried out each time he brought her back down, his cock ramming right into her before he lifted her up again. He watched as her breasts bounced lightly in reaction to the rougher movements, further arousing him and making his erection just that little bit more painful for him. Ziggy groaned, desperate for release but unable to reach his climax so quickly. He could last all night if she asked it of him, such was his stamina but there were other people waiting for them back out in the living room.

 

"Chloe, _uuhh_ ," Ziggy's eyes rolled shut, his head thrown back into the pillows.  
  
  
Chloe desperately wanted to get Ziggy to release, she consciously began to tighten her inner muscles, squeezing and clamping around his cock. His moans of ecstasy were making her feel so much more aroused, she felt him let go of her hips and looked down at him. Ziggy reached up and grasped onto the pillows, Chloe saw her chance and leaned down to pin his wrists on either side of his head. Taking control, she felt him writhe and squirm beneath her so she moved her hips in slow, firm circles. Ziggy arched his back, the squirming suddenly stopped and he moaned loudly.  
  
  
Chloe captured his parted lips in one swift motion, her tongue darting into his mouth to tease him into a sensual kiss. It seemed as though he had submitted to her, when suddenly the situation was quickly reversed. Ziggy pinned her down, sped up his thrusts and drove her into a second orgasm, during which he climaxed - hard. Panting for breath, Chloe had turned her head and now her throat was being sucked and bitten as Ziggy gave her a love bite close to her shoulder. She uttered a long, low moan and he smiled against her perspiring flesh.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ Ziggy," Chloe felt so weak now, "what you _do_ to me... oh, _yes_... "  
  
  
He was now squeezing her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples leisurely. She knew he would not stop pleasuring her unless she asked him to, so she gently prised him off of her and slowly sat up. She was reluctant to part with him, but she was too aware of the guests that had come to see Ziggy to feel comfortable having him all to herself for the remainder of the night. Ziggy felt the gentle pressure upon his chest and obligingly backed off, a look of curious questioning upon his make up smudged face.  
  
  
"Do I not please you?" he asked her quietly. Chloe smiled at him.  
  
  
"Ziggy that was _amazing_ ," she told him honestly, "I've _never_ , ever had it _so good_."  Ziggy relaxed, his ego inflating once more.  
  
  
"But it's time to get back out to the others," Chloe reminded him.  
  
  
"Do we have to?" Ziggy pouted as she began to get dressed.  
  
  
"Yes," Chloe replied, though still reluctant herself, "it's _your_ party, honey. You do kind of have to be there for it."  
  
  
She picked up his kimono and handed it to him, leaning in to slow kiss him and enjoying the taste of his tongue in her mouth once more before she let him get dressed. Chloe went back out to the living room shortly afterwards, letting anyone know that Ziggy was fixing his make up, if anyone asked her where he'd got to. She sat down on the sofa, her knees still bucklingly weak. It had been the first time she had ever had sex with Ziggy and she was keen to do it again, she also kind of wished she had found out how good it was a lot sooner.


	8. Time For Bed

After a while, her legs started to work properly again so she crept off to take a quick shower. Ziggy eventually emerged from his room and was soon approached by Charlie.  
  
  
"There you are," she tickled him just below his ear and Ziggy squirmed away from her with a giggle.  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Charlie asked him. Ziggy shrugged.  
  
  
"Fucking," he blurted. She put her arm around him and he looked at her half closed eyes, she was drunk.  
  
  
"What did I tell you about discretion, hon?" Charlie spoke to him quietly, a slight slur in her speech. Ziggy looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
  
"Oh, um.. " he blushed lightly, "I was... fixing my make up... "  Charlie smiled at him approvingly.  
  
  
"That's better, Now.... Give me some sugar," she leaned in and kissed him. There was a faint taste of wine on her tongue, which excited Ziggy as she thrust it into his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips and heading into the kitchen. Charlie followed him, but took the wine bottle from his hand when he turned around with it.  
  
  
"Just one glass!" Ziggy protested.  
  
  
"One _small_ glass," Charlie limited him.  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy agreed, nodding shortly. Charlie poured him a small glass of wine and Ziggy picked it up, but Charlie held the bottom of the glass so that he had to drink it slowly rather than gulp it down too fast. Ziggy did things quickly when he was excited, so sometimes he needed that extra bit of support to regulate his actions.  
  
  
One small glass was just enough to make Ziggy very flirty, he spent a lot of time with his arm around one or two people and nobody minded him at all. He got plenty of kisses and hugs. His living room had a mini catwalk over by the left wall, which some of his friends were now strutting their stuff upon while everyone cheered them on. Ziggy was watching the show with eager eyes, when he felt someone touch his shoulder gently. His head turned and he smiled, the hand on his shoulder sliding down his arm to take hold of his hand.  
  
  
"How do you always manage to throw the best parties?" asked Chloe. Ziggy leaned in closer to her, resting his head upon her shoulder.  
  
  
"Because I have such amazing friends," Ziggy replied honestly, "you all make the party so much better."  Charlie was nearby and she stood next to Chloe now, regarding Ziggy's half closed eyes and glancing at the clock on the wall. It was well past 4am now and a few people had already passed out in various places around Ziggy's house.  
  
  
"I think it's time you got some sleep, Darling," Charlie told Ziggy, her tone firm yet gentle.  
  
  
Ziggy did not look too keen on the idea, as his gaze flicked back to the catwalk. Chloe giggled as their friend Maxine stumbled along up there, showing off her new dress. Maxine was another curiosity for Ziggy, because Ziggy was convinced that she was a man but he'd discovered that Maxine had all the lady parts required to be called 'she' - but the adam's apple and slightly deeper voice wasn't fooling anybody, of course here among friends it went completely overlooked.  
  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Maxine!" Chloe shouted, waking Ziggy up a little more and exciting the young alien into waving at Maxine enthusiastically. She blew them both a kiss and turned to walk back down the catwalk, Ziggy laughed and Chloe hugged him tightly.  
  
  
"I'm so happy to be your friend, Ziggy!" Chloe told him for quite possibly the millionth time since they had first met. Things started to quiet down around 5am, most had either gone home or passed out. Charlie took Ziggy's hand but he pulled back reluctantly.  
  
  
"I'm not tired!" Ziggy protested. Chloe stood up from the sofa and approached them, intent on helping Charlie with her difficult, young Charge. Nobody quite knew why, or even how it had come about but Charlie was always looked upon as Ziggy's carer. She was the oldest of them all, but by no means anywhere above 30 - She simply had adopted the role somewhere along the way and Ziggy naturally rebelled against it.  
  
  
"Come on you naughty boy," Chloe teased him, "off to bed with you!"  Ziggy flashed her a tooth filled grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
  
"Alright," he stopped pulling away, "but not by myself."  Charlie let go of his hand as Ziggy turned to walk up the stairs, he had a special room just for sleeping in because his main bedroom was too stimulating and he would always be getting out of bed to fool around - not always alone.  
  
  
"I'll come with you," said Charlie, following him up and pinching Ziggy's butt. Ziggy startled and hurried up the stairs faster, a cheeky smile playing upon his lips. Chloe wandered back to the sofa, barely able to keep her eyes open and she was asleep the moment she curled up and closed her eyes. Ziggy jumped onto his bed, looking at her with an eager expression but Charlie stood by the door and folded her arms because she knew he was tired.  
  
  
"Bathroom first," she told him. Ziggy sighed and went to the bathroom, even he knew better than to argue when Charlie folded her arms. She helped him to clean all the make up from his face, he brushed his teeth and then went back into his room. Charlie watched him strip down, until he wore nothing and climbed into the bed. She sat on the edge of his bed, pulled up the covers over him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
  
  
Ziggy slowly closed his eyes, though he fought to keep them open for a while, sleep claiming his exhausted body shortly afterwards. Charlie stroked his hair for a while, just gazing down at him and loving him dearly. Everyone in Ziggy's inner circle felt strongly about this delicate flower, but none so strongly as Charlie. She reclined into the pillows, closing her eyes and sleeping next to him to make sure he didn't wander about.


	9. Ziggy And Charlie

Within two hours, Charlie was awakened by movement. Her head was thumping and her eyes protested when she forced them to open but Ziggy was no longer in the bed and she needed to find out where he'd got to. Staggering to her feet, holding her pounding head and looking around at the blurred room, it became clear to her that Ziggy was no longer in it. She wandered into the hallway, muttering a curse under her breath because only _non human entities_ could possibly survive on a mere two hours of rest! Rounding a corner, she stopped short because Ziggy was hurrying back along the hall and nearly ran into her. His eyes were bright and he was smiling, full to bursting with energy for the start of a new day.  
  
  
"Morning, Charlie!" Ziggy spoke excitedly, "wasn't last night just the best?"  Charlie could not resist but to smile back at him, nobody could, it was part of his boyish charm and it sometimes helped to get him out of trouble. Such as right now, because Charlie had a hangover and was not pleased with Ziggy having woken her up but his happy face always seemed to make everything brighter.  
  
  
"Sweetheart, why are you up so soon?" Charlie asked, tiredness evident in both her tone of voice and slouching posture.  
  
  
"I can't sleep," said Ziggy, his eyes wide open, "I'm too _excited!_ "  Charlie sighed heavily, furrowing her brow.  
  
  
"Whatever _for_ , Darling?" she asked him. Ziggy seemed to be taken aback, a look of slight disappointment crossing his delicate features.  
  
  
"You said we'd go shopping today," he reminded her, his eyes searching hers questioningly. Had she forgotten?  Noticing the look of almost sadness in Ziggy's expression, Charlie did her best to reassure him with a small smile.  
  
  
"I did say that, didn't I?" Charlie nodded slowly, "so we will, just let me ... freshen up, alright?"  
  
  
Ziggy watched her stumble into the bathroom, then he heard her throwing up moments later. He grimaced, crept into the bathroom and knelt beside her to hold her hair aside. Charlie couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes, no matter how disgusting she must have seemed right now, Ziggy would not abandon her. Her heart swelled with gratitude, because until she'd met him, she had never known true friendship like this. It made her all the more protective of the little scamp, no matter what the situation; she knew she would risk her life to save his because he would not hesitate to do the same for any of his friends if they were in trouble.  
  
  
"Charlie?" came his innocent voice, for at times he was quite like a child, "why are you crying?"  She broke down then, unable to hold it together anymore. Ziggy pulled her tightly against himself, hugging her and trying to understand what he'd done to make her so upset.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Charlie!" Ziggy apologized.  
  
  
"It's alright," Charlie sniffled, recovering quickly, "it's not your fault, Darling... "  
  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Ziggy asked her, pulling back to regard her curiously.  
  
  
Charlie dried her tears with some toilet paper, wiping her mouth at the same time. She felt so unattractive right in that moment and here he was, hugging her and gazing worriedly at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Charlie stood up, gargling some mouthwash over the basin while Ziggy stood back and waited for her to answer his question. His head was lowered and his gaze was lifted in a hangdog manner, as though he had done something wrong. Charlie turned to him and sighed, shaking her head and reaching out her arms for him.  
  
  
"Come here," she said quietly. Ziggy instantly rushed into her arms, embracing her tightly as he had done before.  
  
  
Charlie held him tightly against her, feeling all the negative emotions just melt away. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply now and feeling much better. Ziggy seemed to have that kind of effect on people, it was as if he could draw out all of the negative feelings somehow and it just amazed her every single time. Even her headache seemed to have just faded away, as if it were never there.  
  
  
"Are you upset with me, Charlie?" Ziggy asked her timidly.  
  
  
"Of course not, Darling," Charlie replied softly, "I just had a little too much to drink last night."  Ziggy turned his head and kissed her cheek, they withdrew from each other and Charlie smiled at him. Ziggy studied her lips for a moment, then his face eased into a much happier grin. Charlie sniffed and frowned.  
  
  
"Do you smell something?" she asked him. Ziggy's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Oh no!" he scampered off downstairs, to the kitchen. Charlie walked after him, chuckling to herself as she heard him trying to rescue his breakfast.  
  
  
Life was _never_ boring with Ziggy Stardust.


	10. A Beating Before Breakfast

"What's for breakfast, Darling?" Charlie asked amusedly, entering the kitchen.  
  
  
"It's toast," Ziggy replied, unhappily.  
  
  
"Oh, I'd _love_ some," Charlie smiled at him.  
  
  
"No, I mean it's _toast_ \- look!" Ziggy showed her a plate with something black on it.  
  
  
"You were going to have _charcoal_ for breakfast?" she raised a brow at him.  
  
  
"No," Ziggy grumbled, "it didn't look like this before."  Charlie couldn't help but laugh gently at his pouting lips.  
  
  
"Why don't we just go out for breakfast?" she suggested, her heart fluttering as his face lit up suddenly.  
  
  
"I'll get my platforms!" Ziggy said excitedly, hurrying to his bedroom.  
  
  
Charlie walked over to the ash filled plate, wondering what it used to be before Ziggy had tried to cook it?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Soon, they were out and walking along the street towards the main part of town where all the cafe's were situated. The going was slow because each store window that they passed by, Ziggy had to stop and look in. Charlie didn't scold him for it, for she was interested in some of the clothing stores too. Ziggy had somewhat _unusual_ tastes in what he liked to wear but that just added to his uniqueness.  Charlie lit up a cigarette as Ziggy vanished into a shop, excited by something that had obviously captured his attention.  
  
  
Getting Ziggy's attention was simple enough for people, holding it was the trick because he was such a curious creature and was always moving quickly from one thing to the next. Ziggy took no notice if anyone stared at him, or looked at him funny because of the way he dressed. If nobody bothered him physically, or went out of their way to try and hurt him, he was just as content to keep to himself as well. He took his time inside the store, eventually buying a black feather boa and he wore it out to show Charlie. Only, when he got back outside; Charlie wasn't there.  
  
  
Ziggy looked confused, glancing around for his friend but she wasn't anyplace his eyes could see. His attention was quickly diverted to a sound nearby, he followed the direction he'd heard it coming from and rounded into a kind of alley. 

 

"Charlie?" he ventured timidly.  A group of guys had her surrounded, she was up against the wall and she looked like she'd been roughed up a little. They turned to look at him, one of them stepping out towards him.  
  
  
"Ziggy, _run!_ " came Charlie's voice, desperate to get him out of there but Ziggy stayed where he was. He looked out of sorts, as if he couldn't understand the situation.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" one of the guys suddenly spoke, "Ziggy _Stardust?_ "   Ziggy nodded slowly.  
  
  
"What are you doing to Charlie?" he demanded.  
  
  
"Let her go," said the guy. His friends looked puzzled, but reluctantly backed off away from Charlie.  
  
  
"Sorry," the guy led his friends past Ziggy and kept going, "we didn't know she was with you."  They must have been fans, but Ziggy was too worried about Charlie now. He approached her and she turned her face away, so he carefully placed his fingertips on her chin and turned her face back towards him.  
  
  
"Charlie you're bleeding," Ziggy fretted.  
  
  
"It's nothing, Darling," Charlie flinched away, averting her gaze from his wide eyes.  
  
  
"Charlie... " Ziggy tried.  
  
  
"Let's go get that breakfast, okay?" she pushed away from the wall and began to walk back out to the street.  
  
  
"But _Charlie!_ " Ziggy called after her.  
  
  
"Ziggy, _please!_ " Charlie spun around and shouted. Ziggy visibly jolted and withdrew into himself, his gaze dropping to the ground. Charlie pursed her lips, feeling immediately terrible for yelling at him when he'd just wanted to help but she was hurting and felt humiliated.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Charlie apologized to him. Ziggy didn't look at her.  
  
  
"I want to go home," he said quietly.  
  
  
She nodded, leading the way back to his house but they did not speak again until they were inside. Charlie could fight because while she did have breasts, which were surgically given to her; she was born a male and used to fight quite a lot before the operation. But at times - like today, when there were more than three or four of the brutes - she simply didn't stand such a good chance at besting them.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy stared at her expectantly when they were in the living room, his hands upon his hips and his eyes slightly angry.  Charlie got a tissue and cleaned up her blood nose, unable to meet his eyes with her own because she knew what he was waiting for.  
  
  
"Ziggy I'm sorry," she said softly, "I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."  
  
  
"You _flirted_ with them," Ziggy accused her, "didn't you?"

 

  
  
  
Charlie lowered her gaze mutely. Ziggy turned on his heel and went upstairs, locking himself in the bedroom. Charlie slumped down to the floor, her face buried into her hands as she cried heavily. She'd made a mistake and she had paid the price for it, now Ziggy was upset with her and that hurt her way more than any bruises those thugs had left her with. She and Ziggy were not an item by any means, but he found it offensive when she tried to get with other guys. She wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, because they weren't officially together even though they had been frisky in his bed a few times.  
  
  
Ziggy felt that he should be enough for Charlie, she shouldn't ever feel the need to flirt with other men because she had him and he'd never turn her down. It made him feel betrayed and while he would always forgive her, he knew it'd not be the last time she'd do it. The only problem was, most guys did not like what they eventually discovered between her legs and that's usually when things got really ugly.


	11. Making Up

Ziggy lay on his bed, face down into the pillows, hugging them and crying into them. He hated feeling this way, it always made him get angry and his palms were already starting to feel hot. He sat up and slowly walked over to his vanity, sitting down and trying to apply some mascara but it kept running down his face along with his tears.  Charlie knocked on his door, wanting to apologize and make it all better but the door was locked.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" she called through it, "please let me in."   
  
  
Ziggy ignored her for a few minutes, trying to fix his running mascara but she just kept insisting that he open the door. So he threw down the make up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Charlie entered the room, closing the door behind her while Ziggy returned to his vanity. She watched him attempt to fix his mascara again, feeling badly that she'd made him cry.   
  
  
"Here, let me help," she offered, kneeling down and using a damp cloth smoothly over his cheeks.  
  
  
Ziggy was silent, but he had calmed down and that was always a good sign. When it was done, Charlie leaned in slowly and pecked his lips softly. Ziggy turned and looked into her eyes, an unspoken question within them as he studied her face. Charlie was always captivated by Ziggy's strange eyes, she now leaned in again to kiss his mouth again and Ziggy met her halfway. As they started making out, their way of making up; Charlie pulled Ziggy onto his feet and drew him towards the bed. They soon lay together, making out on his bed.  
  
  
Ziggy slid his hand up under her skirt, stroking her hard cock through her silk panties and Charlie moaned deeply into his mouth. She reached down the front of his trousers, grasping hold of his cock and beginning to stroke along his length; feeling it harden in her palm. Ziggy moaned softly in response, thrusting his hips impatiently and tugging at hers with his other hand. It took them less than a minute to strip each other completely of clothing, Ziggy soon located a small bottle of lubrication and used it generously on his cock and between her ass cheeks. Charlie groaned in anticipation, Ziggy usually assumed the male role unless she asked him otherwise and she was looking forward to feeling him deep inside of her.  
  
  
"Come on," Ziggy urged her, tugging at her hips again now, "higher, I want to see you."   
  
  
Charlie blushed as she lowered her front half down in order to present her ass to him, she turned her head and saw a mirror directly across from them. She watched him as he sat back to regard her ass, obviously pleased as he ran his hands over the smooth cheeks.  
  
  
"You've waxed," Ziggy noticed, causing her to blush harder and he smiled appreciatively, "I _love_ it... "   
  
  
He slid his fingers between the cheeks then, venturing two of them into her already softened entrance. This wasn't her first time with a male partner and it certainly wasn't her first time with Ziggy.  
  
  
"Mmm, _so_ good," Ziggy purred, leaning down to playfully bite her ass cheek as he slipped in a third and fourth finger. Charlie made a pleading sound, moaning deeply and unable to take her eyes from the mirror.   
  
  
"Do you want something?" Ziggy asked her, sitting back and fucking her ass slowly with his long, slender fingers.   
  
  
"Ziggy, you bastard, just _fuck me!_ " Charlie swore at him, but it only served to amuse him because he smirked at her and tilted his head, his eyes glittering with mischief.   
  
  
"Babe... Such a _potty mouth!_ " Ziggy pouted and feigned shock, then he smirked again and slid his fingers out of her.  
  
  
Charlie felt the head of Ziggy's cock nudging at her entrance, her eyes locked upon their reflections in the mirror as he slowly pushed into her. She uttered a loud groan, his hands gripped her waist firmly and he started to thrust hard. Gasping at each thrust, Charlie reached down and began to masturbate as she watched Ziggy fucking her ass. His eyes were closed, his expression was one of pleasure and his lips were parted. She wanted to kiss them, but in this position it was impossible. Ziggy heard the wet sound of her palm being spurted into with pre cum and his eyes flew open, a hint of anger now in his eyes. He reached around and pushed her hand away, curling his fingers around her cock and pumping it firmly.  
  
  
Charlie grasped the sheets tightly, her mouth wide open and loud moans escaping it with each breath she remembered to take. As her gasping, panting breaths and moans filled his ears, Ziggy became so aroused that Charlie felt his cock engorge within her. It was already quite sizeable enough, she closed her eyes and focused on relaxing herself for him. Ziggy started to get vocal, moaning loudly and she heard her name escape his lips as his breath began to come out in short bursts.  
  
  
"Oh, _oh_ Charlie, _Charlie!_ " Ziggy's face screwed up with intense, erotic pleasure.  
  
  
Charlie swore loudly, filling Ziggy's hand with her release and half opening her eyes to watch his facial expressions as he came.  
  
  
"Oh Charlie,  _uhhh_... " Ziggy thrust hard into her, hitting her in just the right spot and sending her into a shock second orgasm.  
  
  
Charlie screamed incoherently, her body jolting and trembling out of control. Ziggy held onto her firmly, riding out her climax with a lightly smug expression on his face. As she slowly came down, Ziggy pulled out of her and let her collapse onto the bed. He sidled up next to her and watched her gasp for air, stroking her sweat dampened hair as she slowly came down. Charlie's chest heaved, her breasts rising and falling as she tried to calm her breathing and Ziggy couldn't resist playing with them while he calmed down, too.  
  
  
Their breaths were short and ragged, Ziggy's kisses now covering Charlie's breasts as he caressed them softly; probing his long fingers into them firmly. Charlie encouraged him to kiss her mouth again, teasing her tongue into his mouth and they lay together as they had done before, slow kissing and making out sensually. Their breathing began to even out as they kissed, their legs wrapped around each other and their cocks nestled softly together between their sweat slickened bodies.


	12. Going Home

Downstairs, people began to wake up and make their way home to recover from last night. Chloe and Maxine were the last two to wake up, they each felt at home here and weren't so quick to leave without thanking Ziggy for the blast they'd had. As they slowly made their way into his kitchen for coffee, they mumbled a short greeting to one another and sat at the table to drink the hot beverage in silence.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Charlie withdrew from the kiss, Ziggy nuzzled into her neck and planted kisses upon it. He wasn't keen for her to go just yet, Charlie closed her eyes and sighed happily. She could forget about everything when she was with Ziggy, the world could go by without her noticing it and when she was with him it just didn't matter. Nothing did.  
  
  
"Charlie?" Ziggy sat back and looked at her with concern, "are you alright really?"  Charlie nodded silently, offering him a smile to reassure the troubled youth.  
  
  
"I'm glad," Ziggy told her gently.  
  
  
"Come on, Darling," Charlie encouraged him to get up, "let's get some food into you."  Ziggy got out of bed and walked over to his clothing rack to select an outfit while Charlie got dressed and went back downstairs to see if anyone was still around. She walked into the kitchen and gladly accepted a cup of coffee from Maxine.  
  
  
"Thanks," Charlie sat down beside Chloe, "what a night."  
  
  
"I know!" Maxine smiled, "is Ziggy up yet?"  
  
  
"Yes," Charlie replied, "he's been up for hours."  
  
  
"How do you do it?" asked Chloe, shaking her head.  
  
  
"He's worth it," Charlie answered simply and neither of the other two could argue with her. They were quiet, drinking their coffee and not really saying anything to each other. Then, Ziggy walked into the kitchen and they all smiled at his beaming face.  
  
  
"Do you want a coffee, Ziggy?" asked Chloe.  
  
  
"No, thank you Chloe," Ziggy replied, "I'm wide awake already!"  
  
  
Charlie was internally relieved, Ziggy was hyper enough without coffee coursing through his system. She watched him grab some bread and slip it into the toaster, but before it popped up he was already interested in Maxine's nail polish and was asking her to do his the same way.  
  
  
"I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow," Maxine promised him, eliciting a grin from Ziggy that just about lit up the room.  
  
  
"Charlie, your nose is bleeding!" Chloe pointed out suddenly. Ziggy's smile faded and he tended to his breakfast while Chloe and Charlie went to the bathroom to take care of the problem. Maxine looked at Ziggy while he stood over by the counter, his sudden shift in mood bothered her.  
  
  
"Are you okay, sweets?" she asked him. Ziggy shrugged, not turning around. If he didn't look at Maxine, he heard the male voice quite distinctly and yet she'd had more surgery done than Charlie to perfect the appearance of being female. She was easily recognizable as a man by her facial features, which was different from Charlie because she had a more naturally feminine look about her. Maxine also had shorter hair, but Ziggy didn't mind any of it. To him, a friend was something to be treasured and he truly did that with all of them. They each felt it, too; not one of Ziggy's friends ever questioned whether he liked them or not because he was just so genuine in that way.  
  
  
His band loved him too and Ziggy even had a crush on his lead guitarist but the feeling was less than mutual. The guy was as straight as they came, so Ziggy struck out each and every single attempt at flirting with him. But Ziggy was never one to simply give up, he often tried to arouse the lead guitarist by performing fellatio with him onstage, often paying special attention to the guitar, going down on it, humping it and even biting at it.

 

 

It hadn't worked yet, but he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.  
  
  
Maxine got up and walked over to him, not liking his sudden silence. Ziggy was normally so bubbly, it bothered her to see him this way. Ziggy felt her arms come around him as she embraced him from behind, he relaxed into her hug and sighed audibly. Maxine started to kiss his neck and Ziggy hummed with pleasure, his eyes rolling closed and his head tilting to give her better access.  
  
  
"Hmm, that feels nice," Ziggy breathed.  
  
  
Maxine flicked out her tongue, making his knees feel weak as it ran over his smooth skin. He reached back behind him, holding the back of her head so she wouldn't stop doing it to him. Maxine was more than happy to oblige, pulling down his shirt a little and grazing her teeth in a mock bite on his now exposed shoulder which made Ziggy utter a soft moan. He turned towards her and she leaned down a little, because she was taller than him and they started kissing feverishly.  
  
  
Chloe and Charlie soon returned to the kitchen, but they didn't say anything as they sat back down to finish their coffee. Maxine reluctantly finished the kiss with Ziggy and bid everyone a short goodbye, promising to come back tomorrow and do Ziggy's nails. Chloe got up as well and gave Ziggy a gentle kiss on his lips, making her way home shortly afterwards. Charlie stood up next, looking at Ziggy solemnly.  
  
  
"Call me if you need anything, alright Darling?" she spoke quietly. Ziggy nodded, he wished she didn't have to go but Charlie worked all the way across the other side of the city.  
  
  
"Bye Charlie," he watched her walk out of his home, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the big, empty house that now fell deafeningly silent all around him.


	13. Alec

Ziggy put on some music, turned the television on and put the volume up high before going upstairs to take a long, hot shower. Cleaning his body and the long antennae that protruded from his head, Ziggy closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could. Life was always so exciting and interesting, there was always something new for him to discover or learn. Relaxing was probably the hardest thing he'd ever tried to accomplish and he wasn't very good at it but that never stopped him from practicing.  
  
  
Because sometimes it bothered Charlie when Ziggy got too excited, she would tell him to calm down but Ziggy honestly didn't know how. So he would practice in those moments when he was by himself, which wasn't too often. Charlie always made sure somebody popped around every now and then, just to keep him company or check up on him. Ziggy didn't mind, he loved to have people around him and being alone was a treat but not something he reveled in completely. He heard someone calling out his name, he must have been showering longer than he thought if Charlie had sent somebody over already.  
  
  
"I'm up here!" Ziggy called out, hiding his antennae quickly and moments later the bathroom door opened. He glanced up as the shower stall door slid across, exposing him.  
  
  
"Everything alright?" asked his friend, leaning on the stall and averting his gaze. This was one of Ziggy's straight friends, who was strictly into women only.  
  
  
"I'm okay, Alec," Ziggy replied with a shy smile, "actually I was just about finished." He turned off the water, Alec handed him a towel and Ziggy began to dry off.  
  
  
"Have you come to stay for a while?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"For a little while, yes," nodded Alec.  
  
  
"What are we doing?" Ziggy started to get enthusiastic, unable to wait and darting off to his bedroom. Alec followed, watching Ziggy's naked, pale ass disappear into the room and shaking his head amusedly. Ziggy stood by his clothing rack, intent on another change of outfit but he carefully took his time in selecting one.  
  
  
"Would you blow dry my hair please?" Ziggy glanced at Alec, who looked around for the hair dryer. He found it and plugged it in, using it on Ziggy's hair while Ziggy chose an outfit.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Alec spoke curiously, "are you like, gay or bisexual or what?"  
  
  
"I don't know," replied Ziggy honestly, "I just love sex is all."  He went all shy and Alec momentarily dropped the subject.  
  
  
"Oh I think I'll wear this," Ziggy brightened up, taking an outfit from the clothing rack and holding it up in front of himself for observation. He turned around, showing Alec.  
  
  
"What do you think?" Ziggy asked him. Alec looked at the outfit, nodding slightly.  
  
  
"Anything looks good on you, Ziggy," Alec mused. Ziggy blushed and averted his gaze, taking the outfit over to his bed so he could start putting it on. Alec was looking at him and Ziggy noticed, so he looked back at Alec and lifted a brow at him.  
  
  
"See anything you like?" Ziggy asked him. Alec startled and turned his gaze away, turning beet red and Ziggy laughed amusedly as he dressed himself.  
  
  
"What, um, what's it like?" asked Alec suddenly. Ziggy walked over to him, picking up a brush from his vanity to fluff up his hair.  
  
  
"What's _what_ like?" Ziggy asked him, staring intently into the mirror.  
  
  
"Sex," Alec replied quietly, "like, with other men... "  Ziggy looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
  
"Well," he responded carefully, "it's different."   Alec nodded.  
  
  
"So if you had the choice," Alec continued on, "would you prefer a man or a woman?"  
  
  
"Naturally a woman," Ziggy answered without hesitation, "but anything goes, you know? It's all good."  Alec was silent after that, so Ziggy just deemed him simply curious and would have left it at that but Alec wasn't done asking questions yet.  
  
  
"Would you ever fuck a straight guy?" Alec asked boldly, his face so red it almost matched Ziggy's lipstick, which Ziggy was trying to apply but the question took him by surprise and now it was just about up his nose. Alec chuckled at him as Ziggy cleaned it up, though Ziggy was also grinning amusedly.  
  
  
" _Damnit_ , Alec!" Ziggy looked at the smudge and dabbed at it some more, "this shit isn't cheap."  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Alec apologized, though they were both still smirking with amusement.  
  
  
"So, would you?" Alec persisted. Ziggy turned around to look at him, he hadn't ever done it before but why all the questions suddenly?   
  
  
"Are you asking?" Ziggy wondered aloud, "or are you offering?"


	14. Shopping With Alec

Alec flushed hard, Ziggy was amused at his reaction but he had honestly just been joking around. He never would have ever thought that Alec would be interested in him this way, he found it fascinating.  
  
  
"Just-Just a-asking," Alec stammered, though they both knew he'd simply chickened out at the last minute. Ziggy was not one to push for such things if his partner was unwilling or unsure, so he smiled and eased the tension of the room.  
  
  
"Alright then," he stood up, "so what are we doing?"   Alec suddenly remembered why Ziggy was such a great friend, he never let you feel awkward or uncomfortable if he could do something about it.  
  
  
"What do you want to do?" Alec asked him.  
  
  
"Charlie was supposed to take me shopping," Ziggy told him, "but we got sidetracked, so can we do that?"  
  
  
"Sure," Alec nodded, "but get your coat, it's cold out."  
  
  
"Oh, alright," Ziggy was disheartened, he didn't like winter woolies. Alec relaxed his shoulders.  
  
  
"Aw, nevermind," he relented, "it's not _that_ cold."  
  
  
Ziggy brightened up considerably and they left the house to do some shopping, Ziggy practically skipped along beside Alec; who just grinned at the eager young man amusedly. Alec was a very big man, he was around 6ft tall and had some really nice muscle formation going on. He had tattoos all up his arms and Ziggy wasn't at all worried about him getting beaten up, because he was very intimidating in appearance. Ziggy wasn't afraid of Alec, he knew that under all the menacing features beat a heart of gold and not a finger would be lifted against anyone except in self defense. Or in defense of his friends, if necessary.  
  
  
Ziggy also found that nobody bothered him when he was with Alec, this was because most people believed that the larger man was Ziggy's security or his bodyguard. Alec liked to wear a lot of leather and dark sunglasses, further intimidating anyone who looked upon him. It amused Ziggy to no end, because he knew Alec personally and the guy wouldn't hurt a flea unless it bit him. Ziggy liked to think of Alec as a kitty cat, wearing a tiger skin coat.  Alec stopped as Ziggy ran into a shoe store, he leaned against a post just outside and kept an eye on his Charge through the window. He had to keep Ziggy safe or Charlie would have his head, but it wasn't only that; he loved Ziggy. Everyone who knew him loved Ziggy, they all wanted him to be safe and sound.  
  
  
It wasn't always easy, Ziggy was easily recognized by his fans and foes alike. Those who would wish him harm were soon sent packing, but his fans were kept at arm's length while Ziggy signed things and chatted happily with them. Ziggy soon emerged with a large bag and excitedly showed Alec some bright red boots with stacked heels.  
  
  
"I got them on sale!" Ziggy enthused brightly. Alec nodded and smiled approvingly, though shoes weren't exactly his thing; he knew it was important to Ziggy and he would be respectful of that.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was late afternoon when they finally got back to Ziggy's house, Alec was carrying all of the shopping bags and now put them down in Ziggy's living room.  
  
  
"Thanks so much Alec," Ziggy grabbed his arm and pulled on it, so Alec leaned down for him and Ziggy kissed his cheek in gratitude. Alec watched him start to take his bags to his bedroom, Ziggy was humming a tune and couldn't have felt happier in that moment. Alec went and sat down on a sofa, the stamina that Ziggy possessed was _inhuman!_ Alec was exhausted from all that walking around but Ziggy seemed to have boundless energy still.  
  
  
"Hey Ziggy," Alec spoke when Ziggy came back downstairs again, "do you mind if I grab a bite?"  
  
  
"Not at all," Ziggy followed him into the kitchen, amusedly watching him make a stacked sandwich. Alec sat down to eat at the dining table, shoving the food into his mouth messily. It was interesting to watch him, but Ziggy knew better than to stare at someone; particularly if they were eating and so he looked down at his nails while Alec finished his sandwich. Alec wiped his mouth with his arm, feeling better now that he had eaten.  
  
  
"I'm going to make a move," Alec said, getting up. Ziggy looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"On me?" he asked, lifting a brow.  Alec faltered and chuckled at the misunderstanding.  
  
  
"Oh no, Ziggy," he shook his head, "I meant I'm going home. I'll come back another time, though."  Ziggy smiled at him and nodded, showing him to the door.  
  
  
"Thank you for taking my mind off Charlie," Ziggy spoke quietly. Alec was genuinely surprised then, clearly nothing got past this one.  
  
  
"Try not to worry too much about her," Alec patted Ziggy's arm in a friendly gesture.  
  
  
Ziggy quietly watched him leave, then retreated back inside to finish putting his new things away. Ziggy was rich, but he wasn't overly wealthy and if he was ever in need; he had loads of friends who were always ready and willing to help him out. In return, Ziggy never turned them away if they asked for anything from him. It was a good system and it worked out well for everyone.


	15. Ziggy and Maxine

Ziggy stood there for a moment, closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath. He let it out slowly, but it was simply no use trying to practice being calm right now so he hurried upstairs to try on his new clothes. After a little while, he ventured into the kitchen and found half a bottle of something without a label on it. He opened it up and smelled at it curiously, then he sipped a little and shuddered as he made a sour face. But it was interesting to him, what a thrilling reaction! He drank some more and the same thing happened, only less violently this time.  
  
  
Ziggy finished the strange beverage quickly, then looked for some more but was unable to locate any. He started feeling really good, putting on different things; sometimes a mix of new and old, then strutting along his catwalk with the music turned up really loud again. He ran his hands over his body, wriggled his bottom and teased the invisible audience with a seductively coy smile as he turned away from them. He was getting terribly hard, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Ziggy whined softly, half moaning towards the end of the sound and he looked about himself for someone to help him but there wasn't anybody here right now.  
  
  
Charlie didn't approve of him humping the furniture, though the need hadn't risen inside of him since he had stopped consuming a lot of alcohol at random intervals. The only time he drank too much lately, was by mistake. He stripped off his clothes, but it did not help.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Maxine's voice came from the front door, she had let herself in and was looking for him, "Ziggy, are you home?" She walked into the living room, Ziggy stood staring down at her hazily.  
  
  
"I thought I'd come and do your nails this afternoon," Maxine told him, "before Charlie gets home, we can surprise her and... " She looked up at him now, after putting her things onto the sofa and her smile faded slowly.  
  
  
"Ziggy, are you alr-... oh dear... " Maxine noticed Ziggy's problem and he jumped down to greet her.  
  
  
Ziggy took her hand and searched her eyes with his own, she gave him a discreet nod and he brought her hand to his crotch. Maxine stepped closer to him, their eyes still locked in a heated gaze as she became aroused by his erection now in her palm. Ziggy's breathing was heavy and quite audible, Maxine knelt down and took him into her mouth. His hands gripped her head, then ran through her hair harmlessly as she began to suck him deep down into her throat. Ziggy was careful with his thrusts, or at least he tried to be but every now and then Maxine choked slightly and he had to restrain himself again.  
  
  
Ziggy moaned and started to grip her hair too tightly, Maxine withdrew from him and looked at him carefully. It wouldn't be enough, Ziggy needed something more and he needed it now.  
  
  
"Come on," she got up and grasped his wrist, leading him upstairs. Ziggy complied without protest, sitting upon the bed as Maxine quickly undressed herself. Ziggy had only ever slept with her one time previously, so they were still a little shy with each other and they started off slowly with soft kisses and lots of heavy petting.  
  
  
"You've been drinking, you _bad boy_ ," Maxine rasped into his ear, as Ziggy pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself over her.  
  
  
Ziggy bit his lower lip, uttering a helpless hum of arousal as he spread her thighs apart and admired her for a moment. Maxine was slightly self conscious about how she looked down there, so far Ziggy had been the only one to have seen it since the operation. He'd told her back then that she looked 'fucking gorgeous' and had taken her neatly on his bed, as he was about to do again today.  
  
  
"How is it?" Maxine worried.  
  
  
Ziggy moaned, running his fingers along her folds firmly and pressing them into her. Maxine lay her head down, arched her back and groaned deeply. She knew she wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him, the considerable amount of such strong alcohol coursing through his body would keep him up until he was sexually exhausted and there was only one way to do that; but she was no longer equipped for such a task. Ziggy gazed down as his fingers disappeared inside of her, watching her hips buck as he thrust them deeper and deeper in.  
  
  
Maxine's deep voice as she moaned was quite a contrast to the female anatomy Ziggy was playing around with, but he took little heed of it and was soon pushing his cock deep inside of her. Maxine brought her hips up to meet his thrusts, panting heavily at the feeling of his large cock hard and deep within her. She'd been nervous the first time, because Ziggy was quite big and the surgery had made her very tender but he had been generous and careful with her. Since then, she hadn't had any sex at all because she was too self conscious about it.  
  
  
All of those worries left her the instant she had seen Ziggy in trouble, she would do anything for him and it was really nice to have him take her again. She moaned his name and he leaned down, thrusting into her hard and fast so that she gasped breathlessly with each ram of his cock. She felt his mouth claim hers, kissing him feverishly and tasting the strange alcohol on his tongue as he thrust it into her mouth desperately. Maxine felt his hands gripping her waist, but she knew it'd do him no good considering the state he was in. He withdrew from her mouth, tugging at her urgently and she obligingly turned onto her stomach.  
  
  
Ziggy pulled out of her and thrust hard into her again, Maxine grunted and orgasmed; her eyes rolling shut and her deep moans loudly announcing her climax.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she panted, "Ziggy, stop... It's not going to work, hon... "  
  
  
Ziggy reluctantly pulled out of her, his erection painfully hard and Maxine wished she could help him. He lunged at her and she kissed with him some more, stroking his cock with her fingers and squeezing it into her palm firmly. Ziggy moaned and thrust his hips, kissing her throat and turning her on all over again. But what could she do to help him?


	16. Helping Ziggy

The music stopped playing downstairs and Maxine knew that Charlie was back from work, dropping in to check on Ziggy before she went home. Ziggy was too far gone to notice the lack of music, he was kissing her neck and breasts and anywhere else he could bite and suck. Charlie couldn't see Ziggy anywhere, but when she checked in the kitchen she found the empty bottle and sniffed it.  
  
  
"Shhhhit!" she sat it back down on the counter and hurried upstairs.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" she burst into his bedroom, her gaze falling upon the scene and quickly assessing the situation.  
  
  
"How long has he been like that?" Charlie asked. Maxine shook her head a little.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied shyly, "I found him naked on the catwalk."   
  
  
"Thanks for trying," Charlie appreciated her being there for Ziggy, "let me take care of him now."  
  
  
Maxine nodded, prying Ziggy away from her gently. He sat back, breathing heavily and Charlie watched Maxine take her clothes and exit the room. She locked Ziggy's door, then stripped off her clothes and joined him on the bed.  
  
  
"Come here, Darling," Charlie coaxed him.  
  
  
Ziggy instantly moved towards her and she firmly grabbed him, pushing him down onto his front. Ziggy tried to get up, Charlie let him get about half way and then pushed him firmly back down again. She held the writhing youth down, taking the bottle of lubrication from the night stand and using it on her cock. She teased her lubricated fingers between his ass cheeks, eliciting a moan from Ziggy as she easily slipped them into him. He pushed up again and she firmly forced him back down, Ziggy needed to be dominated right now or he wasn't going to be able to release hard enough to come down.  
  
  
She grasped his hips, pulling him up onto his knees and Ziggy uttered a moan that sounded worried but Charlie knew him better than that; he was settling into the submissive role and she knew that he was just fine. She positioned herself, the head of her cock now nudging into him.  
  
  
"You found a bottle, Ziggy," she spoke quietly.  
  
  
" _Uuhh_ , yes Charlie," Ziggy responded meekly.  
  
  
"Did you know it was alcohol?" Charlie asked him, pushing her cock a little deeper into him.  
  
  
" _Mmmm_ , no Charlie," Ziggy moaned, his eyes rolling closed. Charlie believed him, Ziggy had never lied to her before and she was unable to see any reason why he'd start now.  
  
  
"Relax for me, Darling," Charlie cooed softly.  
  
  
Ziggy moaned weakly, she felt him relax and was able to bury herself balls deep into him. Ziggy gasped as she pulled halfway out of him and thrust back in again, but since he did not know the bottle had contained alcohol; she wasn't going to smack him as she sometimes did when he was deliberately naughty. She slid her right hand around over his stomach and grasped his cock, pumping it slowly and squeezing it firmly. Her left arm wrapped around him, holding him still beneath her. She slid her left hand down to push his knees further apart, Ziggy moaned in protest but eventually complied; driven into submission once again by her firm hold around his body.  
  
  
Charlie was in control right now, he understood that even though he was otherwise incoherent and lost in the throes of hazy, drunken sexual arousal.  
  
  
" _Uhhh_ , Charlie... _Charlie!_ " Ziggy tried to get up again and she held him firmly down, thrusting into him to quell his protests, " _mmm_ , _uhh_ _Charlie_."   
  
  
"Yesss... " Charlie thrust harder and a little faster, keeping her pace teasingly rhythmic.  
  
  
Ziggy gasped and moaned, almost writhing out of her grasp until she squeezed his cock hard and he uttered a growl of defiance at her. He strongly pushed himself up, she was unable to get him back down again so she picked up the pace of her thrusts. Ziggy slowly lowered himself back down, his face buried into the pillows and his moans now muffled by them. Charlie knew she had him now, he wouldn't be trying to get up again. She turned him around roughly, so that he faced her and she fucked him so hard that the bed was banging against the wall noisily. Ziggy was calling her name breathlessly, gripping the headboard, his eyes shut tight and perspiration now covered both of their bodies.  
  
  
"Shhh!" Charlie hushed him softly and Ziggy started gasping again, his breathy moans and his facial expressions of erotic pleasure caused Charlie to climax with a loud grunt and a long, low moan. Ziggy responded by grasping his own cock, pumping it hard and fast until he suddenly came, spurting his release all over his chest and stomach and some of it spurted onto Charlie's breasts as well. Out of breath, Charlie slowly let her cock slip out of Ziggy's ass as it became soft and unable to remain inside of him.  
  
  
Ziggy panted hard, struggling to get enough air into his lungs after such an exhausting activity. They had been at it for over an hour now and Charlie lay beside him, their chests heaving and their hearts thumping. Ziggy's eyes closed as he snuggled up into her, feeling her arms come around him.  
  
  
"Charlie... " he whispered softly. She didn't answer, because his breathing evened out and he was asleep within seconds. She stayed there with him for a few minutes, stroking his sweat dampened hair and kissing his cheek lightly.


	17. There's Something About Ziggy

Alcohol consumption also made Ziggy extremely sleepy once it had taken it's toll, so he would not awaken now until morning. Even if he wanted to, he literally couldn't. Charlie quietly left his home, knowing he'd be fine until tomorrow but that was going to be a problem in itself. Ziggy tended to get a little grumpy after a night like this, it was his version of a hangover and the recollection of being dominated while under the influence just made it worse.  
  
  
Charlie did not expect a warm, friendly welcome when she next saw Ziggy and she prepared herself the next day for his sullen, sulky mood. She let herself in at around 9am, Ziggy was sure to be up by now and she walked in like nothing had happened. If she showed him any sign of nerves, it'd just make him grumpier with her.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Charlie called softly, "Ziggy, where are you, Darling?"  
  
  
"Charlie!" Ziggy called from upstairs, "Charlie, _help!_ "  
  
  
Her heart exploded with panic and fear as she rushed up the stairs, two at a time and hurried along the hallway. Had he injured himself? Was somebody in there hurting him? She felt awful for leaving him alone while he was so helpless! A thousand terrible scenarios raced through her mind as she hurried into his bedroom, her eyes wild as she quickly glanced around. Ziggy was stuck, really stuck and he could not free himself. He was terrified because of the way he was stuck, his heart was in his throat and his abdomen felt full of butterflies. During his slumber, his antennae had protruded from his head and one of them was now caught on something. It was hurting quite a lot, so he was unable to move.  
  
  
"Charlie!" Ziggy had tears in his eyes, "Charlie, _please!_ "  
  
  
Charlie could not see the problem, her first thought was that Ziggy simply wore a headband that was caught on the headboard so why didn't he simply take it off? She got a little closer to him and climbed up beside him on the bed, tracing her fingers down along the antennae to locate it's source. When she felt it conjoin with Ziggy's skull, she recoiled from him quickly and stared at him in confusion. Ziggy was looking at her with his big, pleading eyes and she slowly reached over again. Carefully, she helped him to get it free and Ziggy was able to sit up properly again. He lowered his gaze in shame, retracting the antennae so as not to make Charlie uncomfortable anymore.  
  
  
"What _were_ those?" Charlie asked him at last, after a long silence had passed between them. Ziggy pursed his lips, unwilling to speak about what she had seen.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Charlie pressed him, "answer me."  
  
  
"No!" Ziggy got up and backed away from her, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
Charlie did not pursue him, he was going to be angry today and there wasn't anything she could do about that. But this was something new, a secret he had kept from everyone and she was eager to learn more about it. Ziggy was scared, he was certain that if Charlie found out he wasn't human then she would abandon him. He was sure she'd tell everyone and he would have no friends left, because everyone would run away from him. Then the police would come and take him away, he'd end up in a lab or worse!  
  
  
"Just forget what you saw, Charlie!" Ziggy pleaded with her, "please, Charlie... _Please?_ "   
  
  
Charlie had never seen him behave this way before, he seemed absolutely petrified. His body was trembling uncontrollably, his breathing was rapid and irregular. She needed to calm him down, before he got over excited and fainted.  
  
  
"Alright, Darling," she said quietly, "come here."  
  
  
Ziggy regarded her with hostility for a moment, feelings of anger towards her for last night's encounter still affecting his mind. When he failed to comply, Charlie stood up and approached him slowly. She stopped when he began backing away from her once more, so she picked up a blanket and started walking towards him again. Ziggy backed off, his eyes wide and fearful. Was she going to throw it over him and try to capture him?  Charlie backed him into a wall, then slipped the blanket around his slender shoulders and pulled him gently into a hug. She felt him slowly put his arms around her, cuddling up but still shaking.  
  
  
"Whatever it is, Darling," Charlie spoke soothingly to calm him down, "it doesn't change anything between us."  Ziggy swallowed a lump in his throat, his brow furrowed slightly.  
  
  
"Promise?" he said quietly. Charlie tightened her embrace around his trembling body.  
  
  
"I promise," she reassured him, "I love you, Ziggy. You should know that by now."  Ziggy nodded slowly, he knew that but this had never come up between them before and he didn't know how she would react.  
  
  
"Now," Charlie turned him towards his clothing rack, "why don't you find something to wear and tell me what just happened?"  
  
  
Ziggy wandered over to his clothes, feeling a bit better when he remembered he'd bought new clothes yesterday and there were some he had yet to try on. It made him feel happy again, but he was still nervous about revealing himself to Charlie. She was looking at him expectantly, but patiently remained silent so he could tell her in his own time. Ziggy got dressed, then turned to face her and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Charlie," he said carefully, looking at her worriedly and taking a very deep, very human breath, "I... I'm not _human_ , Charlie."


	18. Acceptance

  
When Charlie did not react like a frightened rabbit, or even back away from him nervously; Ziggy inclined his head and stared hard at her.  
  
  
"Why aren't you doing anything?" he questioned her.   
  
  
"I don't know, Darling," shrugged Charlie, "I suppose deep down, I already knew."  Ziggy was surprised.   
  
  
"You knew?" he asked her, "why didn't you say something?"    
  
  
"Because I wasn't sure I believed it," Charlie replied seriously, "I thought maybe you were just, well, you."  Ziggy smiled at her slightly, this was definitely not the reaction he had pictured in his mind since his arrival on Earth.   
  
  
"I felt for sure you'd all just run away," he admitted shyly, lowering his gaze.   
  
  
"Oh Darling, no," Charlie hugged him close to her again, "none of us would ever do that to you."   
  
  
"Why?" asked Ziggy, "I'm so different."  Charlie stood back.   
  
  
"Look at me," she told him, "what do you see?" Ziggy looked at her, frowning slightly.   
  
  
"I see _you_ , Charlie," he answered, a little puzzled.   
  
  
"Exactly," Charlie told him, "and that's what you see no matter who you're looking at. You see them for _who_ they are, instead of what." Ziggy slowly began to understand, he was so caught up in trying to hide what he was that he didn't realize a lot of his friends were doing the exact same thing.   
  
  
"So you see now, right?" Charlie encouraged him, "you have accepted us into your life, no matter what our differences might be. And we accept you, Ziggy. No matter where you've come from."  Ziggy sniffled and nodded again, it was such a relief to find this out and to know that he could be himself around Charlie at least.   
  
  
"Could I see them again?" asked Charlie.  Ziggy shyly lowered his head as his antennae protruded once more, Charlie reached out and lightly touched them with her fingertips.   
  
  
"They're very sensitive," Ziggy informed her.   
  
  
"Oh really?" smirked Charlie, stroking them softly. Ziggy closed his eyes and smiled.   
  
  
"Hmm, that feels nice," he said quietly, then he moved away and looked up at her, "Charlie?"    
  
  
"Yes, Darling?" she smiled back at him.   
  
  
"I'm still mad at you," Ziggy told her sullenly.   
  
  
"I know, Darling," Charlie sighed heavily, "I know."


	19. Cheering Up

Ziggy sat upon the stairs, while Charlie went into the kitchen to make them both something to eat. Charlie wished he wouldn't pout but he was well within his rights to do so, last night wasn't exactly 100% consensual but then that's why she had to limit his drinking. It was the only way to ensure it stopped occurring, but she wasn't sorry for helping him to release himself from the grip of perpetual arousal. In her experience, nothing else had ever worked quite so effectively. Ziggy always came out of it the next day with a bad attitude towards her, but it soon resolved itself a day or so later when he found other things to occupy his mind with. She finished up in the kitchen and set his plate down on the dining room table, then she sat down and began to eat hers. Ziggy reluctantly sat across from her, his gaze focused on the food he was now pushing around the plate.  
  
  
"Eat up, Darling," Charlie encouraged him, "I don't want you getting sick."  Ziggy just frowned and didn't answer her, so she finished her breakfast and picked up her purse.  
  
  
"I'm late for work," she said quietly, "I'll see you later, alright?" She walked around the table, kissed his cheek and left for work. Ziggy wiped his cheek with his sleeve and pushed the plate away from himself, his hands trembling as they began to smoke.  
  
  
"Oh no... " Ziggy moaned fearfully, holding his hands out in front of him so that they didn't touch anything. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of the front door opening, he glanced up as Maxine walked in and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Hi Ziggy," she greeted him gently, "how are you feeling today?"  She set down her things, looking him over curiously.  
  
  
"Hello Maxine," Ziggy spoke with a tired sigh, "what's that stuff for?"   Maxine smiled more brightly at him now.  
  
  
"I promised to come and do your nails today, remember?" she told him calmly, knowing his current mood helped her to not set him off.  
  
  
"I remember," Ziggy gave her a short nod, trying to act as if it no longer mattered but she caught him trying to peek into her bag a moment later.  
  
  
"Let's get everything set up," Maxine suggested, "then we can get started."  
  
  
"Okay!" Ziggy said happily, opening her bag to help get it all ready. Soon, she was painting his nails and Ziggy felt a lot calmer now.  
  
  
"Wow," Maxine noted curiously, "your hands are really hot... Do you have a fever?"  Ziggy shook his head, no. Maxine felt his forehead anyway, just in case but it was cool to the touch. "Interesting," Maxine pondered for a moment and then thought nothing more about it as she finished Ziggy's nails. He blew on them to dry them, smiling as they caught the lights and sparkled with glitter.  
  
  
"Thanks Maxine," Ziggy pecked her cheek and ran upstairs to look at them in the mirror, where the lighting was much brighter. He sat down at his vanity, admiring Maxine's handiwork but he was also well aware that she wasn't staying and she was soon out the door for work as well.  
  
  
Ziggy felt so lucky that he didn't need to work and that his job as a rock star was so much fun when he did have to do it.


	20. Breaking The Rules

Ziggy's gaze wandered over to his new, bright red boots. His fingers began to tap on the vanity and he stood up, walking over to them slowly. It felt like such a waste to just have them sitting there, when he could be wearing them and maybe go outside for a walk. He sat down and began to put them on, he was too upset with Charlie to heed her warnings about venturing out there all alone; so off he went by himself down the street. It wasn't something he did often, because he usually respected Charlie's rules and her reasons for implementing them. Right now, he was looking for a distraction because Maxine was right, his hands still felt very hot.  
  
  
He walked along slowly, gazing into the store windows and wondering where he could stop in for lunch when something caught his attention. There was a group of people in a side street and Ziggy ventured a little closer to see what all the fuss was about, because they were being quite noisy and he was curious. But he was also cautious, remembering what had happened to Charlie the other day. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the familiar scene, one poor soul up against the wall while several others taunted them in a semi circle formation to prevent any chance of escape. Ziggy wasn't sure why this person was being bullied just now, all he knew was that the guy needed help and it was in Ziggy's nature to always help if he could. But he was nervous, because these people were bigger and older than the ones who had jumped Charlie. Suddenly, one of them noticed him and lunged forwards.  
  
  
Ziggy backed away but his arm was tightly and painfully grabbed, then he stumbled as he was thrust against the wall alongside the other guy. Breathing hard, Ziggy looked at his attackers and wondered what was happening as the sneering faces began to jeer and taunt at him. The other guy took a swipe at the smallest thug, they got into a scrap on the ground and Ziggy watched, terrified at the thought of someone getting hurt. Someone then grabbed Ziggy and hauled him further down into the street, pressing him chest first into the wall and pinning his arm behind his back so that it hurt. His feet were kicked apart and he felt a rough hand trailing up the back of his thigh, Ziggy tried to struggle free but was held in place by the pain shooting through his arm.  
  
  
"You shoulda just kept walkin', _princess_!" came the raspy whisper into his ear, the sour stench of days old alcohol on the thug's breath making Ziggy's stomach churn.


	21. Close

"Hey!" shouted a loud, booming voice. Everyone turned to look at the man who had just arrived, Ziggy recognized that voice instantly.  
  
  
"Alec!" he called shakily, "Alec, help!"   Alec frowned.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" he called back, suddenly filled with rage now, "oh, you _dicks_ have messed with the _wrong boy!_ " Alec was not alone, he was out with some of his buddies and they were all as big and intimidating as Alec himself. They all rode motorcycles, had tattoos and some of them sported beards that had taken years to grow. They quickly made the thugs seem quite small in comparison, but as Ziggy looked on in wide eyed fear; not one of the thugs left without something broken. Alec walked over to Ziggy, pulling the trembling youth into a warm embrace.  
  
  
"You alright, Ziggy?" Alec asked him. Ziggy just closed his eyes, he had forgotten just how cruel humans could be outside of his circle.  
  
  
"Come on guys," Alec spoke to his buddies, "let's get him home."  They did not question Alec, they knew Ziggy and were quite fond of his music; plus his antics onstage amused them to no end. But Ziggy pulled back as they began to walk, Alec let go of him and Ziggy looked around.  
  
  
"I just want to get something to eat," Ziggy told Alec.

 

"Alright," Alec nodded, "come on, we know a place, don't we guys?"  
  
  
So they took Ziggy to their usual bar, where the main patrons were all just like Alec and his friends. Big muscles and lots of tattoos. Ziggy looked very out of place there, but not one person said a single negative word about him and he was soon quite settled in as he ate his lunch with Alec and his friends. When Alec took Ziggy home a little later on, he stayed for a while and watched as Ziggy slouched into an armchair.  
  
  
"How can I cheer you up?" Alec asked him, unused to such a sulky Ziggy.  
  
  
"Could I paint your nails?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"I don't know," Alec was reluctant.  
  
  
"It's alright," said Ziggy, "I've got some stuff to remove it before you leave."  
  
  
"Well, alright then," Alec agreed, "as long as it comes off, I guess it's okay."  
  
  
Ziggy smiled brightly and Alec followed him to his bedroom, where Ziggy made him sit down at the vanity. Ziggy selected some nail polish and took Alec's hand, holding it still as he carefully painted them: It was black nail polish with flecks of silvery glitter running through it. Alec lifted a brow, it didn't look half bad afterall. Ziggy noticed Alec's approval and it cheered him right up, quickly returning to his usual chatty, flirty self with lots of cheeky grins. Alec let him have his fun, sitting back amusedly and feeling glad that he could help Ziggy forget about what had almost happened back in the street. He was going to have to do something about it, because he didn't want it to happen again. Ziggy would not want him to tell Charlie about the incident, so he would have to figure something out on his own.  
  
  
"I think it suits you," Ziggy told Alec when he was done, "what do you think?"  Alec looked at his nails, Ziggy gently took his hands and began to blow on them softly to dry the polish. His hands were soft compared to Alec's, who shifted slightly but was unable to hide his sudden arousal from Ziggy.  
  
  
"Sorry," Ziggy apologized, "maybe you should blow on them yourself."  Alec blushed.  
  
  
"No, it's alright," he said quietly, meeting Ziggy's gaze, "keep going... "  
  
  
Ziggy took his hand again, blowing on his nails once more but his gaze never left Alec's. Alec swallowed dryly, then licked his lips nervously. It felt strange to become hard over another man, it confused him but Ziggy didn't try anything and Alec appreciated his discretion.


	22. Secret Attraction

Ziggy was still sexually exhausted, he wouldn't be very interested in anyone for a little while yet, so even if Alec made a pass at him; he would likely be turned down.  
  
  
"There," Ziggy withdrew from Alec, "all dry. They look great!"  Alec examined them and Ziggy grabbed the bottle of nail polish remover, but Alec pulled his hands back.  
  
  
"Not yet," Alec said quickly, "I think I'll keep them like this for a while."  Ziggy set down the bottle and beamed happily, his energy levels rising along with his mood.  
  
  
"You're just trying to cheer me up," Ziggy accused him playfully.  
  
  
"Actually, I really like what you've done," Alec said appreciatively.  
  
  
"Okay but don't go punching anyone," Ziggy warned him, "you'll chip the polish."   
  
  
"I'm sure you know how to fix it up," Alec replied with a grin.  
  
  
"I do," Ziggy spoke with an air of superiority, "but I won't."  
  
  
"Aw come on, Ziggy," Alec mock pouted as Ziggy folded his arms across his chest, "not even for me?"  
  
  
"Not even if you kissed my boots and begged me," Ziggy lifted a brow, "be careful with them, Alec."   
  
  
"Could I kiss them?" Alec asked him of his boots.  
  
  
"You wish," Ziggy replied arrogantly, "do you know how much they cost?"  
  
  
"I heard you got them on sale," Alec smirked.  
  
  
"Yeah, well," Ziggy blushed, "it was still a lot."  
  
  
Alec enjoyed Ziggy's drama-esque moments, though he could never really tell when Ziggy was being serious as opposed to just playing around. Ziggy was a very sweet, emotional young man but every so often he revealed a whole other side to himself that was sometimes a little frightening - even to Alec. Ziggy liked to have things his own way, some people thought nothing of it because he was a rock star and that's just how he should behave but those closer to him were less flippant about it. Charlie was especially watchful of this behavior, often encouraging Ziggy to accept what he could not control. It didn't always work, but she was working on it and he was slowly starting to come around and settle down a bit.  
  
  
"I like your room," Alec glanced around, "it's a lot nicer than mine."  
  
  
"Yeah," Ziggy shrugged casually, "it could be bigger, though."  Alec looked surprised, the bedroom was already twice the size of his own.  
  
  
"What do you do in here?" asked Alec.  
  
  
"Oh, you know," Ziggy gestured around as he spoke, "try on clothes, do my make up, fuck... "  Alec glanced at the bed.  
  
  
"How?" he asked without thinking.  Ziggy hesitated, not sure of what he meant by that.  
  
  
"How?" Ziggy repeated, "well, I guess it depends on who I'm with. Some like it fast, others want to take it slow... One or two prefer toys, oh and I love tying them up... "  Alec blushed again, shaking his head lightly.  
  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Alec," Ziggy smiled at him, "it's good to be curious about things."  
  
  
His gaze lingered on Alec's still quite obvious erection for a moment, then he ran his tongue over his teeth as he smiled and walked past the bigger man.  
  
  
"Coffee?" Ziggy asked, as he left the room. Alec sat there for a moment longer, looking around quickly and swiping some things from Ziggy's vanity before following the lad downstairs for coffee.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Later, when Charlie dropped in after work to check on Ziggy, she was relieved to find him happily looking through some fashion magazines on the floor of his bedroom. Ziggy glanced up with a half grin.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Charlie.  
  
  
"Fine," Ziggy replied with a shrug, "Alec came to see me today." He got up and looked puzzled.  
  
  
"Charlie I can't find my cologne," Ziggy fidgeted with his fingers, "it was on my vanity and now it's missing."  
  
  
"Perhaps someone has borrowed it," Charlie reassured him, "I'm sure it'll turn up."   
  
  
"Oh, alright then," Ziggy glanced at his mirror, "I do wish they would ask first, though."  
  
  
Charlie wandered over to him, but Ziggy didn't even kiss her hello today. This was nothing new when Ziggy woke up hungover, he simply avoided any physical contact where possible.  
  
  
"I've just noticed my cherry lip gloss has gone, too," Ziggy remarked disapprovingly.  
  
  
"I'll stop in and buy you some more on my way home tomorrow," Charlie told him, "I'd best get going, you'll be alright here tonight by yourself?"  
  
  
"I'm fine," Ziggy frowned at her, "don't fuss so much, Charlie."  
  
  
She touched his arm lightly and smiled at him, then made her way out and returned home. Ziggy walked closer to his vanity and swept his gaze over it quickly, where _had_ his things got to?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back in his home, which was quite messy and small, Alec lay on his bed with his trousers around his ankles. He coated his lips with Ziggy's cherry lip gloss and licked them, closing his eyes as he imagined this was what Ziggy's lips must taste like. He sprayed the cologne he'd taken from the vanity all over himself, as he began to pump his cock with his hand slowly.  
  
  
" _Ziggy_ ," he whispered softly to himself through clenched teeth, " _oh_... _Ziggy_... _!!_ "  
  
  
Tasting Ziggy's lips and breathing in deeply of Ziggy's scent, Alec quickly brought himself to climax with a grunt and an arch of his back. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, looking down at himself and fantasizing about Ziggy's superior smirk grinning at him from between his thighs. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back into the pillows, stroking his cock as it softened and imagined his fingertips were Ziggy's soft tongue.


	23. Karaoke Night

It was around 8pm when Charlie returned to Ziggy's home, she let herself in and drank a quick glass of water from the kitchen before going upstairs to find him. He was in his bedroom, naked and looking through his clothes.  
  
  
"I've got nothing to wear!" Ziggy grumbled.  
  
  
Charlie walked in and stood beside him, Ziggy had more clothes than anyone else she knew. He had just showered, his hair was still damp and he was frustrated at not having a thing to put on. Charlie smiled at him amusedly, picking up his hair dryer to blow dry and fluff his hair for him. Ziggy tried to hold still, but he still wasn't very good at that yet.  
  
  
"Did you forget something?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"Actually I wanted to know if you'd like to go to a club tonight?" Charlie offered.  
  
  
"Will there be karaoke?" Ziggy asked, suddenly interested. Charlie hesitated, while she did enjoy Ziggy onstage she preferred to have the proper security protocols in place first. He was looking at her so hopefully, his eyes searching hers for answers.  
  
  
"Of course," she smiled slightly, relenting. Ziggy looked very excited.  
  
  
"I can hardly wait!" he turned back to his clothes and finally picked an outfit to wear. Charlie waited for him to finish getting ready, then they were soon out the door and on their way to a club with karaoke. It wasn't too hard to locate one and Ziggy was keen to get up there and have a go at it.  
  
  
"Oh, go on then," Charlie finally let him go.  
  
  
Ziggy rushed off to make a selection, waiting for his turn and squirming impatiently while they told him how it worked. Finally, Ziggy got up onto the stage and was instantly recognized by almost everyone. Charlie beamed proudly at him, but she was worried for his safety. Ziggy sometimes forgot to be careful and let people touch him while he was onstage, every once in a while he was almost hauled right down into the crowd but the security team was always there to pull him back. That wasn't the case tonight, for this was a simple karaoke club and not a concert. She hoped he would behave himself...  
  
  
Ziggy had chosen a song called 'Let's Spend The Night Together' and Charlie closed her eyes, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get the crowd too worked up. Neither of them noticed, but one of Alec's buddies sat at the rear of the venue, his gaze upon the star the entire time. Alec had arranged for at least one of them to always be watching out for Ziggy whenever he left his home, so that nothing would happen to him again. Ziggy was playful during the song, smiling and winking while avoiding the outstretched hands reaching towards him.

 

  
  
  
At one point there were a few hands grabbing his legs, but he managed to get free easily enough and even leaned down to kiss someone's lips towards the end. When he was done, he grinned shyly and took a bow as he was cheered loudly. Charlie was grateful that he'd behaved, but it took Ziggy a while to get back to her because he was constantly asked for kisses, hugs, autographs and photos as he weaved his way through the crowd. Ziggy was getting crushed among the many bodies trying to get to him, but just when he thought he might suffocate; a strong arm pulled at him.  
  
  
Alec's buddy Connor guided him back to Charlie's table and acted as a bouncer, letting only a few people get to Ziggy at a time to keep things less crowded for the overwhelmed rock star. Ziggy was used to such a situation occurring, he wasn't afraid but the lack of security had made things a little difficult there for a minute or two. He was happy that Connor had been there, thinking it was nothing more than a simple stroke of luck that they just happened to be visiting the same club that night.  
  
  
**  
  
  
When they got home, it was almost 3am and Charlie made sure Ziggy got straight into bed. She turned out the lights and got into the bed beside him, too tired to even think of walking home tonight. Ziggy's arm draped over her and he nestled his head onto her breasts, so she put her arm around him and drew him in closer. She fell asleep as they cuddled, knowing that everything was alright between them again and Ziggy actually slept for a few hours longer than usual; allowing her to get some rest for once.


	24. Broken Arrow

Charlie woke to the sound of talking downstairs, she glanced beside her but the bed was empty so she got up and made her way out to the living room. Ziggy looked around at her as she walked in, he was smiling brightly.

 

"Look who is here, Charlie!" Ziggy announced.  
  
  
"Morning Alec," Charlie greeted the guest, "what brings you here?"  Alec was seated on the sofa with Ziggy, but he now stood up slowly.  
  
  
"Just checking in," Alec replied and Charlie thought that Alec looked slightly nervous.  
  
  
"It's always good to see you, Alec," Charlie smiled at him warmly, "Ziggy could use more friends such as yourself."  She wandered off to the kitchen for coffee and Alec felt Ziggy's fingers curl suddenly around his wrist. Ziggy stood up and pulled at him, apparently keen to take him somewhere.  
  
  
"What's the rush?" Alec asked, going along with him.  
  
  
"I want to show you something," Ziggy replied, leading him upstairs. Charlie sat down with her coffee, taking her time to drink it slowly. She shifted uncomfortably on the sofa where Alec had just been, her brow furrowed as she reached down into the cushions and pulled out Ziggy's cologne. But what was it doing there?   
  
  
Ziggy led Alec to his studio, just down a few doors from his bedroom. There were a lot of things in the studio, a stage to practice upon as well as instruments and recording equipment; even a soundproof booth. Ziggy made his way over to a simple clothing rack, Alec watched as he got dressed into a black leather studded jacket and some tight fitting leather pants, but no shirt.  
  
  
"Now I look like you, Alec," Ziggy grinned at him. Alec laughed heartily, shaking his head.  
  
  
"If you say so, Ziggy!" he chuckled amusedly. Ziggy shrugged.  
  
  
"I tried," he smirked, then he kicked aside some papers with old lyrics scrawled upon them and walked back to where Alec was standing.  
  
  
"I saw Connor last night," Ziggy informed him.  
  
  
"Oh?" Alec raised a brow.  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy replied, "at a club Charlie and I went to. Lucky for me he was there, too or I'd have been in real trouble."  Alec relaxed his shoulders, so the plan was working.  
  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Ziggy," Alec touched his face and Ziggy leaned into his palm, closing his eyes with affection. Charlie walked in then, so Alec quickly withdrew his hand and shoved it into his pocket. Ziggy stared at him confusedly, wondering what he'd done wrong.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Charlie handed him the bottle of cologne she had found, "I found this in the sofa cushions." Ziggy held the bottle up to examine it.  
  
  
"What was it doing down there?" he wondered aloud, "it must have leaked, there's quite a lot missing."  
  
  
"Well I didn't smell anything," Charlie turned to leave, "I'll see you after work, Darling."  
  
  
"Bye Charlie!" Ziggy called after her, happy to have his cologne back.  
  
  
The door closed downstairs and Alec felt relieved, he really did have feelings for Ziggy that confused and aroused him but he was not quite ready for anyone to know about them yet except for Ziggy; who seemed to have already guessed.  
  
  
"It's my lucky day, Alec!" Ziggy beamed, "this is my favorite cologne, I don't know what I would have done if I never got it back."  
  
  
He put some on and Alec instantly became hard at the scent, but Ziggy then wandered off to his bedroom to put the bottle safely back onto his vanity. Alec slowly followed him, it was uncomfortable to walk with an erection so he found somewhere to sit in Ziggy's bedroom and eased himself down. Ziggy watched him curiously, not quite understanding the issue because Alec was straight.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Alec?" Ziggy asked him. Alec nodded.  
  
  
"I'll be fine in a minute," Alec replied uncertainly.  
  
  
"You don't sound too sure," Ziggy inclined his head. Alec was silent and felt his cheeks burning.  
  
  
"I have some lotion if you need it," Ziggy offered. Alec hesitated, his gaze drifting to the bedside dresser. Ziggy walked over to it and picked up a small bottle, then brought it over and handed it to Alec.  
  
  
"Would you like some privacy?" Ziggy asked him. Alec didn't look up from the bottle but he spoke quietly to Ziggy now.  
  
  
"Actually," he said nervously, "would... would you stay?"  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy replied carefully, "should I turn my back or something?"  
  
  
"No," Alec unbuckled his belt and Ziggy watched him shove his pants down past his knees.  
  
  
Alec felt more excited that Ziggy was looking right at him, as he set his erection free and began to slowly stroke it with his fingers. Ziggy moved closer to Alec, their eyes met as Alec closed his fingers around his cock and started pumping quickly. His breathing became hard and his eyes were locked with Ziggy's, making it difficult for him to hold out for long. Ziggy put his hands on Alec's thighs and pushed them apart, Alec almost came at the simple yet extremely arousing gesture and he uttered a gruff moan in response. Ziggy tentatively leaned in closer, Alec felt those soft lips upon his own and parted his lips to allow Ziggy's probing tongue into his mouth.  
  
  
Alec grunted and shot his release into his hand, spurting in hot streams down onto the floor and over his boots. Ziggy slowly withdrew from him so that he could get himself cleaned up, handing Alec some wet tissues and watching him silently. Alec was embarrassed, but not as much as he thought he should be. Ziggy hadn't spoken a single word during the encounter, nor was he making jokes right now and when Alec finally looked him in the eyes again; Ziggy was smirking at him. Alec felt as though the smirk was one of victory, not of amusement and it was a well earned response to what had just happened.  
  
  
Alec pulled up his pants and adjusted them, aware of Ziggy's gaze upon him the entire time. He appreciated Ziggy's way of just making everything comfortable, as if it were not a big deal. Ziggy did not consider masturbation such a big deal, it was the silent victory of turning Alec on to the point of needing release that was a big deal. He knew that Alec was as straight as an arrow, so to have him behave like this was a pleasure indeed.  
  
  
"Whiskey?" Ziggy ventured.  
  
  
"Fuck yes," Alec got up and Ziggy followed him back downstairs to the kitchen.


	25. Taken

Alec had almost drank the entire bottle of whiskey and Ziggy watched him in fascination as he got more and more drunk. It didn't take long for Alec to end up passed out on a sofa in the living room, with Ziggy clutched into his chest like a stuffed bear in a child's arms at night. Ziggy managed to squirm free and left Alec to sleep it off, he walked into the kitchen and put the bottle away before Charlie saw it. Ziggy then went upstairs to his studio and sat down on the floor, looking through his old notes and lyrics. It was inspiring and nostalgic for him, often he would think of something new and jot it down for later use when the band was keen to do some more recording with him.  
  
  
He wished they were here right now as he gazed at the instruments laying around, perhaps he would invite them over soon and they could just have some fun in here or something. Ziggy smiled to himself at the thought, the Spiders From Mars lived far from here though - so it'd have to be a weekend thing and then they could stay for the night. He looked around when he heard the front door opening again, but it wasn't time for Charlie to get back yet. Was Alec up?  Ziggy wandered back down to the living room and paused upon the stairs, as he caught two male intruders wearing ski masks offguard and they all stared at one another in surprise for a moment.   
  
  
"Get him!" one of them suddenly instructed and Ziggy turned and ran back upstairs quickly as they both gave chase.  
  
  
"Alec!" Ziggy called but it was no use, Alec was still sound asleep.  
  
  
He hurried into his bedroom, locking the door shut behind him and backing away as they pounded on it with their fists. His heart was hammering in his chest, feeling as though it were about to leap into his throat. Ziggy hid in his clothing rack, hoping they couldn't get the door open but making himself as invisible as he could just in case. A sudden loud crash and they had the door kicked open, they glanced quickly around the room and slowly advanced towards Ziggy. He nervously backed into the wall, his eyes wide and his body trembling fearfully.  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked them, worried for his life.  They just grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the bedroom door, Ziggy struggled and made it harder for them; but they soon had him downstairs and heading for the front door.   
  
  
"Alec!" Ziggy called out, again to no avail.  
  
  
They hauled him into the back of a black van and it sped away quickly, Ziggy wondered if he'd ever see his home or his friends again and kept his gaze lowered.  
  
  
"We did it!" boasted one of the men, sitting in the back of the van with him, "we got Ziggy Stardust!"   
  
  
"How much are we going to ask for, Joe?" the other man inquired.   
  
  
"We can ask for thousands, Simon!" replied Joe, "this is _the_ Ziggy Stardust, they'll pay anything to get him back." Simon grinned.   
  
  
"This was a great idea, Joe," he said happily, "but we're not gonna hurt him, right?"   
  
  
"Of course not!" Joe replied, looking at Ziggy now, "well, not unless he gives us a good reason to."   
  
  
Ziggy shivered nervously, wishing Charlie was here or Alec or even Maxine. They'd never let anyone threaten him like that.  
  
  
"Don't look so frightened, cupcake," Joe teased him, "we'll be there soon."  
  
  
Ziggy frowned, his hands starting to feel warm...


	26. Fire

The van stopped after a while and Joe grabbed Ziggy, pulling him into a house with boarded up windows. It was dimly lit inside and smelled strangely of stale urine, Ziggy wanted to leave immediately but he was thrust roughly onto an old mattress upon the floor. He shifted so that he sat in the corner, keeping his back covered while he looked out for anyone approaching him. But for the moment, the two of them went about making sure that escape would not be possible and didn't bother Ziggy. He looked around at the squalor disapprovingly.  
  
  
"If you need money I can get you some," he suggested.  
  
  
"Quiet or I'll shove my dick down your throat!" Joe snapped at him. Ziggy looked up at him and bit back a grin.  
  
  
"Oh you think that's funny do you?" demanded Joe.  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy replied, "actually, I do."  Simon chuckled.  
  
  
"Maybe you should teach him a lesson, Joe," Simon suggested.  
  
  
"Maybe I should," Joe approached Ziggy menacingly. Ziggy withdrew into the corner, but his challenging glare never left Joe.  
  
  
"Wanna tell me what's so damn amusing, _space boy?_ " Joe growled, referring to the fact that Ziggy was quite famous for singing about outer space for only Charlie knew that he was really an alien.  
  
  
"Well I am quite good at giving head, you see," Ziggy explained, "I would just end up blowing your mind."  Joe turned red and Simon doubled over with laughter at Ziggy's spunk. Joe looked over at Simon angrily, his face still beet red with embarrassment.  
  
  
"Oh, shut up and write that ransom note!" Joe shouted at his accomplice, who somehow managed to straighten himself up and look for some paper but still chuckling every so often as he began to write. Joe turned his attention back to Ziggy, angry and humiliated.  
  
  
"I haven't bothered to shower for a few months," Joe said evenly, a silent snarl on his face as he unbuckled his belt, "so sorry if it's a bit rank... "  Ziggy recoiled from the smell as Joe's pants fell about his ankles, suddenly regretting his cheeky remark and wishing he could take it back. Joe got closer, stroking his dirty cock so that it started to harden.  
  
  
"Charlie... " Ziggy moaned desperately, wishing his friends would suddenly burst right through the door and rescue him.  
  
  
"That _dog_ ain't here to guard you now, _sweetheart_ ," Joe taunted him, "ugly bastard, dunno what you see in him."  Ziggy glared up at him.  
  
  
" _She's_ not ugly," Ziggy spoke firmly, "she's beautiful."  
  
  
" _She's_ a fucking _dog!_ " Joe snapped at him and Ziggy felt tears stinging his eyes, but was it because of the taunting or the stench getting closer to his face? He wasn't sure.  
  
  
"She's better looking than you," Ziggy grumbled.  
  
  
"How's the black eye going?" sneered Joe and Ziggy looked at him more closely now. Joe had been there when Charlie was getting beaten up, he realized.  
  
  
"You did that?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"And I'd do it again," Joe smirked. Ziggy ground his teeth and Simon suddenly glanced up.  
  
  
"Do you smell smoke?" he asked. Joe looked around and saw smoke coming from the mattress, he leapt off it and stumbled back as his pants tripped him over.  
  
  
"What the _fuck?!"_ he hurriedly pulled his pants back up, "get some water!" Simon dropped the note and ran into the kitchen for a bucket of water, Ziggy's hands felt so hot that he almost couldn't stand the pain. Then his eyes closed and he set fire to the mattress, Joe backed away some more and looked confused.  
  
  
"How is this _happening?_ " Joe asked, puzzled and afraid, "get away from there!" Ziggy gladly moved off the piss stained mattress and made a move towards the front door but Joe lunged at him and caught him around the waist. Ziggy tried to pull his hands away, but Joe had him in a tight grip.  
  
  
"Nice try," Joe said roughly into his ear, " _fuck!_ "  He suddenly let Ziggy go as he realized his hands had red burns on them where Ziggy had touched him.  
  
  
"Son of a _bitch!_ " Joe swore again, grabbing Ziggy's upper arms and hauling him back away from the door. Simon came in with a bucket of water, but the fire had spread too quickly and the air was thick with smoke.  
  
  
"Open a window!" Joe shouted.  
  
  
"They're all boarded up!" came Simon's response, as he started to cough and choke.  
  
  
Joe's grip on Ziggy became weaker as he too started to cough and splutter, so Ziggy wriggled free but he couldn't find the way out because of all the black smoke. Simon collapsed onto the floor and Joe hurried over to him, trying to drag him towards the door but he wasn't certain which way to go anymore either. Ziggy crouched down, watching as Joe fainted within seconds. Sirens began to sound as the fire department raced to the scene, Ziggy knew he had to get out before someone decided he needed to be examined at the hospital for smoke inhalation or whatever. He crawled to the back door, finding it locked and he cursed under his breath.  
  
  
_Now what?_


	27. Narrow Escape

As the powerful, otherworldly flames began to collapse the building around him, Ziggy avoided the door as it's frame buckled and the whole thing came crashing down close to him. Escaping just in time, he backed away from the crumbling building and crept out into a side street. He walked along it carefully, but not everyone who hung out in alleys were bad people and he was free to go by the few that he saw here unmolested. He stepped out onto the footpath and looked around, turned right and slowly made his way back home.  
  
  
It was late afternoon and he was tired as he let himself in, he wandered over to Alec and curled up with him on the sofa. Ziggy closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments and Alec's arm draped over him as they slept. Charlie found them like this when she got home shortly afterwards, she found it adorable and yet a little strange because she had always assumed that Alec wasn't into Ziggy that way. Of course nothing had happened, she was just taking the scene the wrong way and figured they'd been fucking on the sofa.  
  
  
She started cooking dinner while the pair slept on, soon hearing Alec stumbling to his feet. Alec wandered into the kitchen and sat down, his head pounding and he groaned; hungover. Charlie raised a brow at him.  
  
  
"Ziggy wear you out, hon?" she ventured.  
  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Alec rubbed his forehead, "I'm gonna go... "  
  
  
Alec got up and staggered out of the house, Charlie smirked and shook her head lightly.  
  
  
"You learn something new every day," she said under her breath, still in disbelief. Although, if anyone could turn a straight guy's head, it would be Ziggy. She walked into the living room and gently woke him up.  
  
  
"Ziggy, wake up Darling," she urged him, "you need to go and have a shower... "  He reeked of smoke and for some reason, stale urine. Ziggy got up and threw his arms around her, snuggling up into her as if he hadn't seen her for weeks.  
  
  
"Phew!" Charlie pried him off her, "please Darling, go and get cleaned up for dinner! Whatever were you two _doing??"_  
  
  
Ziggy just smiled at her and hurried upstairs into the bathroom, so Charlie got everything ready and then she took his clothes into the laundry to be washed. Ziggy eventually came down to dinner, just as it was ready to eat and Charlie joined him shortly after he'd sat down.  
  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself with Alec today?" Charlie grew curious again.  
  
  
"Yes Charlie," Ziggy replied politely, but did not elaborate.  
  
  
"What did you get up to?" Charlie prompted him.  
  
  
"I painted his nails," Ziggy looked pleased with himself, "and he wouldn't let me clean it off, he said he really liked them." Charlie smiled.  
  
  
"That's nice," she said happily, "did you, er, do anything else?"  
  
  
"Not a lot," Ziggy avoided the issue, "but he drank some whiskey and fell down on the sofa."  Charlie sat back and relaxed her shoulders, realizing she'd gotten it wrong afterall. So then, where had those awful smells come from?  
  
  
"Ziggy, is there something you're not telling me?" Charlie pressed him.  
  
  
"Yes Charlie," Ziggy said quietly, lifting his gaze now, "but you have to promise me you won't overreact."  
  
  
"If you have to say that, I promise I _will_ overreact," Charlie scolded him gently, "Ziggy, what happened today?"  Ziggy pushed his plate aside, not sure how to begin.  
  
  
"Two men broke in," he said softly, "they took me somewhere, but it's alright - I got away."  Charlie looked both terrified and furious all at once.  
  
  
"I'm calling the police," Charlie stood up.  
  
  
"No, Charlie don't!" Ziggy said quickly, "I think they're dead." Charlie hesitated by the door, looking around at him.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she ventured, slowly turning towards him, "Darling, what did you do?" Ziggy felt terrible about it now, but he really could not have helped it.  
  
  
"It's something that happens when I get angry enough," he explained, "my hands, they just catch fire."  Charlie walked over to him and took Ziggy's hands into hers, looking them over.  
  
  
"They seem alright now," she told him, looking at his worried expression.  
  
  
"Are you upset with me?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"No," Charlie answered honestly, "I'm just glad you're safe."  
  
  
"Are you still calling the police?" Ziggy wondered.  
  
  
"Of course not," Charlie reassured him, "but I am going to get a better lock for the front door."  
  
  
Ziggy pulled his plate back towards him again and Charlie sat down to finish her meal as well. After that, Charlie made sure Ziggy went straight to bed. He'd had a long day, so Ziggy was asleep again in minutes but Charlie was too worried to leave him alone tonight; so she stayed there until morning.


	28. Wearing Me Down

A few days later, Charlie agreed to call around and get the band over for the weekend. Ziggy couldn't have been happier and Charlie was able to plan something for herself because they'd be watching Ziggy for her over the entire two day period.  
  
  
"I'll leave the number of the hotel I'm staying at on the fridge," Charlie told Ziggy, as she kissed his soft lips and stroked his cheek lovingly, "you be good, alright?"  
  
  
"I'm _always_ good, Charlie," Ziggy replied with a cheeky smirk, "haven't had any complaints yet."  Charlie smiled at him and shook her head lightly.  
  
  
"I doubt you ever will, Darling," she turned and left the house.  
  
  
Ziggy locked the door behind her, then he ran up to his studio to get everything ready for when the Spiders arrived. His heart was racing and his eyes were bright, unable to contain his excitement - Ziggy wished they'd get here already so they could start enjoying the weekend. He wandered downstairs and there was a knock at the door, so he ran over to it and looked through the peep hole that Charlie had got installed. Beaming excitedly again, Ziggy swung the door open and greeted his band with lots of hugs and kisses. They all went inside, chatting and taking off their coats and it wasn't long before they were in the studio.  
  
  
Ziggy was trying hard to behave himself, but he got so caught up in the flurry of activity that he had a few drinks with his band. He only drank a little, where the others drank a lot more so he was flirty and touchy all evening and they didn't mind. It got late, so Ziggy showed them each to a spare room and then took his lead guitarist by the wrist and walked him into his own bedroom.  
  
  
"I'm all out of rooms for you to sleep in, Ronno," he told his lead guitarist.  
  
  
"I could sleep on the sofa," Ronno suggested hazily, his eyes half closed.  
  
  
"Nah, it doesn't smell very nice right now," Ziggy told him, pulling him to the bed, " _mmm_ , we're so fucking _drunk_ , babe.. "  
  
  
They reclined together and Ziggy leaned over, still affected by the alcohol he'd had earlier and kissed Ronno's mouth. There wasn't any protest, so Ziggy ran his hand up along Ronno's thigh and probed his tongue into the guitarists mouth. Ziggy sighed softly when he heard a muffled moan in response to his advances, it turned him on and he was confident because of Alec's admission a few days ago. Shoving Ronno's pants down, Ziggy grasped his now exposed cock lightly to give his friend time to react. The bucked hips and another soft moan gave Ziggy the green light to go ahead, so he trailed kisses down Ronno's neck, pulling his shirt open to plant kisses down his chest and stomach.  
  
  
"Miss me, did you?" Ziggy spoke quietly, admiring Ronno's erection before leaning down and parting his lips.  
  
  
" _Oohh, Ziggy_.. " Ronno murmured as his throbbing member was drawn into Ziggy's mouth. Ziggy's soft lips slid down over the ready cock, his gentle tongue soon at work teasing pre cum from the tip.  
  
  
" _God, Ziggy!_ " Ronno gasped, running his hands through Ziggy's hair. Ziggy hummed in response, his eyes closing as he began to suck a little harder and his hands grasping at Ronno's hips to hold him firmly still.  
  
  
Normally, Ziggy's flirtations with Ronno were shot down on the spot but the rejections had been gradually slowing down lately and tonight it had ceased completely. Ziggy always gave such great head and not even Ronno was immune to it as he quickly arrived at his climax with Ziggy's name upon his groaning lips. Ziggy turned away as the hot streams of semen spurted onto the sheets, a satisfied moan from Ronno causing him to wear quite the victorious grin once again.  
  
  
" _Ohh_ , Ziggy," Ronno closed his eyes sleepily, "ya _smug_ li'l shit... "  
  
  
Ziggy lay beside him and watched him pass out amusedly. Then he got up and left the bedroom, wide awake - and completely without supervision.  
  
  



	29. When The Cat's Away

Ziggy first wandered back to the kitchen for another drink, then another. A soft knock at the door made him freeze, because he was drinking alcohol and thought maybe Charlie had come back early to check up on him. But Ziggy remembered that Charlie had her own keys, so who could it be this time of night? It was a general rule around here not to answer the door after midnight, he glanced at the clock on the wall and pursed his lips uncertainly. It was almost 3am.  
  
  
The soft knocking came again and Ziggy silently padded to the front door, checking through the peephole again to see who it might be. There was a woman standing outside, looking around herself nervously. Ziggy unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open, the woman's eyes grew wide and she suddenly flashed him a bright smile.  
  
  
"I can't believe it!" she gushed happily, "it really is you! I actually found you!"  Ziggy stepped back as she hurried inside, rushing past him. He closed the door and followed after her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
  
"Hello?" he ventured, walking into the living room. She was looking around excitedly, her gaze now meeting with his.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry to burst in on you this way, Ziggy," she apologized, "my name is Stacey and I just love you so much! Somebody mentioned you might actually live here and I just had to come and see you right away!"  
  
  
"Okay," Ziggy offered her a smile to help her calm down but Stacey just got more excited.  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually here talking to you!" she approached him and Ziggy tensed up as she threw her arms around him.  
  
  
"You're freezing!" he yelped and Stacey giggled as he jumped away from her.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized again, "it's kind of a long walk from my place." Her gaze trailed down his body, taking notice of the alcohol induced erection he sported.  
  
  
"Wow," she blushed, meeting his gaze once again and licking her lips, "did I come at a bad time?"   Ziggy smiled shyly at her and she tilted her head, thinking he was so adorable when he did that.  
  
  
"I might be a little drunk," he admitted.  She came closer to him.  
  
  
"That's alright," she reassured him.  
  
  
"Charlie doesn't like it," Ziggy said uncertainly.  She glanced around.  
  
  
"Well, Charlie's not here," she spoke soothingly, holding his gaze intently as she ran her fingers down his chest.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy closed his eyes, feeling her fingers trailing down to stroke his hardening member.  
  
  
"You're so hot," she breathed against his neck, her warm whisper making him feel more aroused. He knew it was a bad idea, that he should send her home and go to bed but _oh_...  Stacey carefully pushed his trousers down, exposing his cock and grasping it into her palm firmly. His eyes opened and she squeezed it gently, making his knees buckle.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ ," he moaned softly, "y-you don't waste any time.. "   
  
  
Stacey smiled at him and nodded, backing away from him and stripping off her clothes slowly; teasingly. Ziggy watched her, biting his lip and stroking his cock gently. She was completely naked as she approached him again, his wide eyes taking in every detail and contour of her body. Stacey pushed him backwards and he tripped on the pants around his ankles; stumbling into the wall. She was right up against him within seconds, almost suffocating him with a smoldering kiss that had them both gasping for air when she drew back from him.  
  
  
Ziggy stepped out of the pants and Stacey quickly whipped his shirt off so that he stood nude and vulnerable before her. She let her gaze trail over his body, up and down with appreciation before she attacked him with kisses again. His arms came around her but she pinned his wrists to the wall on either side of his head. Ziggy looked at her confusedly, she smiled darkly at him and began to kiss his neck; flicking out her tongue over it every so often. Ziggy's eyes closed and he moaned softly, parting his thighs as Stacey's knee came up very gently to press firmly into his crotch.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she breathed hotly into his ear, "take me to the bed, baby... "  
  
  
Ziggy stared at her hazily as she stepped back, but all of the beds were taken right now.


	30. I'd Rather Be High

He led her to his bedroom upstairs, perhaps she wouldn't notice?    
  
  
"What's he doing here?" whispered Stacey, looking over at the bed. Ziggy got up onto the bed, beckoning her over to him.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Ziggy reassured her, "he's passed out."    
  
  
"Why are his pants down like that?" Stacey asked him.  
  
  
"Shall I pull them back up?" Ziggy offered. Stacey nodded.   
  
  
Ziggy turned around, the bed was big enough to have ignored Ronno but he would accommodate anyone to make them feel comfortable. He got behind the sleeping guitarist, trying to hitch up his pants but Ronno was dead weight when he was unconscious and Ziggy ended up toppling to the floor with Ronno sprawled out on top of him. Stacey walked around the bed and looked down at Ziggy, who tried to get up but found that he couldn't.  
  
  
"Stacey, help me up," Ziggy pleaded with her.   
  
  
"Why?" Stacey knelt down, "it looks so hot." Ziggy struggled to get Ronno to roll off him but he wasn't strong enough.   
  
  
"Stacey, please.. " Ziggy tried to get up again, "I can't.. can't breathe.. "     
  
  
"Alright," Stacey finally relented, "you push, I'll pull."  Ziggy nodded, pushing up while Stacey pulled Ronno's arms. He was finally free and he stood up, his legs feeling quite shaky.  
  
  
"That was close," Ziggy breathed, his eyes open wide. Stacey shoved him down onto the bed, catching him unawares and then she jumped onto him; straddling him. Ziggy winced, she was hurting him and she didn't seem to notice. Her hands pinned his upper arms to the bed, he stared up at her uneasily.  
  
  
"Stacey, mmff.. " he tried to let her know but she captured his mouth into a heated kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and grinding her hips into his groin. Ziggy moaned, making out with her but still feeling her fingers digging into his arms painfully. He turned his head sharply, breaking the kiss.  
  
  
"Stacey, your fingernails.. " Ziggy said quickly. She loosened her grip, eliciting a sigh of relief from him.   
  
  
"Sorry," she blushed, "I'm just so excited.. "  She let him up and then she wandered over to his clothing rack, wrapping his new feather boa around herself.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Ziggy asked, watching her with mild amusement as she strutted around with it.   
  
  
"Being you," Stacey replied with a smile.   
  
  
"I don't walk like that," Ziggy got up and took the boa from her, "do it more like this.. "  She giggled at him and blushed, because they were both still completely nude but Ziggy seemed to have this way of making her feel so comfortable that she forgot she wasn't wearing anything.   
  
  
"Come here, baby," she pulled the boa and he stumbled into her. They fell onto the bed and started making out again, then she drew back from him and smiled again.   
  
  
"Do you shoot up, baby?" she asked him.   
  
  
"No," Ziggy answered her calmly, "if I don't aim for the bowl it goes all over.. "  Stacey looked confused for a moment, then she giggled at him.   
  
  
"That's not what I meant," she said amusedly.   
  
  
"Oh," Ziggy looked at her curiously, "what did you mean?"   
  
  
"I'll show you, just wait here," Stacey got up and left the bedroom but soon returned with her handbag. She took out a few things, encouraging Ziggy to sit with her on the bed. He watched as she tied a band around his arm, it felt a little too tight but she insisted that he not touch it.  
  
  
"Trust me," she said softly, "you're gonna love this.. "   She held out his arm and started tapping on it, much to the young rock star's confusion and then she prepared a syringe. Ziggy recoiled from the familiar instrument, reluctant to have anything injected into his body after the last time.  
  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" Stacey shifted closer to him again, "it won't hurt, I promise.. "  She held his arm out again and Ziggy watched intently as she slipped the needle into his vein, slowly injecting something into him.  
  
  
"This is a bad idea," Ziggy told her quietly, worry creasing his brow.   
  
  
"Shhh," Stacey studied him with her eyes, "take some deep breaths and wait for it, baby.. "   Ziggy took a couple of deep breaths and Stacey stared at him with baited breath, his eyes closed and he grimaced.  
  
  
"Do you feel it, baby?" she asked him softly. Ziggy would not react the way she would be expecting him to, his mind was racing and his heartbeat sped up.  
  
  
Suddenly, she found herself underneath him and being smothered in hot kisses all over her neck and face. She didn't mind of course, but she was very puzzled as to why he was not high as a kite just now. Ziggy was indeed high, but for him being drunk or high resulted in the same type of behavior. Now that the alcohol had combined with the drug, he was without inhibition.


	31. Helpless

"What about my turn, baby?" Stacey tried to push him off but she couldn't, so she gave up trying and decided she would shoot up later on. Ziggy licked her face and bit her lip softly, teasing his tongue onto hers but not letting her kiss him. His previously uncomfortable erection was now a very painful one, Stacey's hands were already at work trying to relieve him but he was writhing so much she kept losing her grip on it.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Stacey tried to get his attention, "baby.. baby slow down.. "  
  
  
Ziggy moaned impatiently, desperate for release and not finding it quick enough. His teeth grazed at her neck and she shivered pleasurably as he began to alternate between biting and sucking. While he was giving her the love bite, Ziggy wasn't moving so much and she was able to grasp his cock again. His hips bucked as she pumped it firmly, then she pushed him onto his back and he took in a sharp breath as she guided him into her quickly. Ziggy was difficult to control at the best of times but right now she could hardly keep hold of him, he was writhing and squirming so much that his cock kept slipping out of her. Stacey was so confused, she didn't know what to do and that certainly did not help matters. She let him get back up again, never a good idea because at this point he needed to be dominated and it just wasn't happening.  
  
  
"Turn around, babe," he encouraged her. She figured he knew what he was doing, even though he clearly did not, so she did as she was asked and turned around. Ziggy embraced her from behind, Stacey felt his fingers groping her slick folds and she moaned with pleasure. Ziggy used her wetness to lubricate his cock, slicking some of the juices between her ass cheeks.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ Ziggy," Stacey closed her eyes, "be gentle, baby.. "  
  
  
He spread her cheeks open and pushed his cock into her ass, slowly at first until she was used to it and then he started fucking her neatly on the bed. Stacey was grunting and gasping, Ziggy's fingers found their way between her legs again and she whimpered as he used both hands this time. As he teased her clit with the fingers of his left hand, the fingers of his right hand fucked her hard; matching the thrusts of his hips. Stacey cried out as she quickly succumbed to his administrations, feeling both of his hands then grasp her breasts as he tried to reach his own climax within her. It wasn't working too well, but he kept trying and Stacey eventually came down from her orgasm. Realizing he was still unable to release, she tried to think of another way she could turn him on.  
  
  
"Ziggy," she tried to get his attention again, "what do I need to do, baby? Come on, please focus.. Tell me what you need.. "  
  
  
Ziggy moaned again, squeezing her breasts harder and thrusting into her a little faster. It was no use, he was too far gone and she had no ideas. Stacey groaned, it felt so good, she thought she might just orgasm again. Moments later, she did and almost howled his name as it hit her. Ziggy was breathing heavily now, he pulled out of her and she turned to face him but his erection had not lessened in even the slightest way. She looked at his eyes and somehow knew at once that he just wasn't there, she felt guilty for what she had done and now he needed her help. But what could she do?


	32. Suffice

She had an idea, perhaps a cold shower..  
  
  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the bed, surprised at how easily he simply went along with her. She led him to the bathroom and started the water, not letting go of his wrist. She glanced back at him, Ziggy's eyes were lowered and she sort of started to understand. Making the water warm rather than cold, she pulled him into the shower with her and pushed him up against the wall. He struggled slightly, but she held him there firmly and he gave up quite quickly.  
  
  
" _Stacey_ ," Ziggy moaned her name softly, his voice almost inaudible under the noise of the shower. She had an idea of what he needed, but how to do it?  Perhaps words would suffice..  
  
  
"Come here," she said firmly, hauling him roughly up against her. Ziggy tried to pull away, so she dug her fingernails into his arms and he winced.  
  
  
"Hold still!" she snapped at him and just like that, he was still and staring into her eyes.  
  
  
"Good," Stacey held his gaze, "now, you're going to fuck me and I want it hard, baby.. Hard and fast."  
  
  
Ziggy swallowed dryly, looking a little worried but she hooked her leg around his waist and he complied without protest. As his long, hard cock pushed deep into her, Stacey moaned in pleasure once again. Ziggy felt her holding him tightly up against her, knowing there was no way he could get free now and it made him feel incredibly aroused. Perhaps this would work afterall..  Stacey felt him lift her up, meeting his thrusts with her own and crying out when he hit her cervix and caused her to climax all over again. Ziggy let her back down onto her feet and she felt his cock emerge from her once more, so she grabbed it and began to pump it with her hand. Her other hand pushed him back against the wall, holding him there and pressing him into it hard.  
  
  
Ziggy stared at her hazily, his eyes rolled shut and his lips parted. Stacey smiled as she began to feel his cock twitch and pulse, throbbing in her palm. Moments later, Ziggy growled and struggled but she held him firmly against the wall and then - she felt it. His back arched, he hissed and she felt the hot sensation of his climax spilling out over her hand in several long streams. He was gasping and moaning, but she kept him pressed into the wall until he calmed down and then she let him go. Ziggy collapsed, but she caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ziggy?" Stacey turned off the water and dragged him out of the shower stall. She lay him down on a towel that was on the floor to keep their bare feet warm, looking down at his eyes worriedly. They were still open and he blinked at her, so he was still conscious but maybe he was just weak from the drug?  
  
  
"Ziggy, say something!" Stacey panicked, she didn't want to be known as the girl who killed Ziggy Stardust. More than that though, she didn't want him to die, either.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy closed his eyes, "do it again, babe.. "  
  
  
She looked at his semi erect member, but before she could do anything he had her pinned to the floor and was fucking her again. Stacey was taken by surprise, but by no means was she about to complain. It was almost 6am and she was tired but sex with Ziggy had always been her dream since she first saw him onstage so she took it while she had the chance and enjoyed every minute of it! She wrapped both her legs around him, then she hugged him with her arms to restrict his movements.  
  
  
Ziggy felt trapped but he didn't care, his state of mind demanded that he feel this way or he could not release. He groaned his climax moments later, Stacey's legs felt weak as she orgasmed yet again; it was amazing and incredible just how often he could bring her to the edge and push her over it so easily. They both collapsed, panting and breathing hard as they lay there on the floor. Stacey was glad the bathroom was nice and warm, because there was no possible way that her legs were going to support her anytime soon. She was vaguely aware of herself drifting off to sleep, so she failed to notice Ziggy get back up off the floor and wander out of the bathroom. He stood in the living room, naked and alone.  
  
  
_What had just happened?_  
  
  
Ziggy slowly made his way to his bed, climbed into it and passed out; just as the sun began to rise slowly into the sky.

 

***

  
In Ziggy's bedroom, Ronno was the first to awaken and he sat up with a very puzzled look on his face. His pants were down and he was on the floor, his shirt was open but he couldn't remember a thing. He slowly got to his feet, pulled up his pants and looked over at the bed. His face turned ashen, as Ziggy's naked form lay sprawled upon it. He walked over to the unconscious star and pulled the covers over him, trying hard to remember just what the hell happened last night.   
  
  
"Ziggy," he nudged the sleeping beauty, "Ziggy.. "   Ziggy shifted slightly, his eyes flickering open briefly.  
  
  
"Mmm, _harder_ babe," he murmured and dozed off again. Ronno turned bright red and averted his gaze, now firmly convinced he and Ziggy had slept together. 


	33. The Morning After

Ronno noticed something tied around Ziggy's upper arm, he took it off and saw the fingernail marks too. He glanced down at his fingers briefly, thinking he should probably get them cut soon and then he looked down to the floor. There was a handbag and a drug kit sprawled onto it, as if it had been knocked down off the bed. With a furrow of his brow, Ronno tried to wake Ziggy again and this time; Ziggy slowly sat up and yawned.  
  
  
"Charlie?" Ziggy looked around.  
  
  
"No, Ziggy it's me," Ronno spoke gently, "I need to speak with you."  
  
  
"Mmm, later babe," Ziggy's eyes began to close again.  
  
  
"No.. Ziggy.. _Ziggy!_ " Ronno shook him gently.  Ziggy's eyes snapped open again, though he was clearly exhausted.  
  
  
"Ziggy, about last night," Ronno prompted him for information.  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Ziggy suddenly looked amused, "when we fell off the bed and you were on top of me, then Stacey.. Shot..  Shot me up..  I don't... don't remember much.. After that.. " Ziggy passed out again, mumbling something incoherent. Ronno could not have turned any brighter shade of red if he tried; _a threesome?!_  
  
  
"Ziggy!" he pushed the rock star's shoulders hard but Ziggy was out for the count and would not wake now for several hours.  
  
  
Ronno got up and collected the things he had found on the floor, removing the used syringe carefully. He was worried now because Ziggy had been drinking and mixing drugs with alcohol was dangerous no matter who you were. He decided not to drink so heavily anymore, at least not when he was with Ziggy because someone needed to watch out for him. Ziggy wasn't stupid but he did have some innocence about the world still intact and Ronno felt badly for letting something happen to him last night, he just wished he could remember his own part in all of this.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When Ziggy eventually made his way downstairs, Ronno grabbed his arm and pulled him aside; away from the others. Ziggy smiled slightly at him, though he was slightly bewildered by the sudden move.  
  
  
"Ziggy, about last night," Ronno spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
  
"What about it?" Ziggy asked curiously.  
  
  
"Look, whatever happened between us," Ronno said gently, "I didn't mean to lead you on. You and I are just friends, is that clear?"  
  
  
"Of course," Ziggy replied with a tilt of his head, "clear as crystal.... _balls_."  Ziggy smirked.  Ronno blushed.  
  
  
"Ziggy," he warned, "don't be cheeky.. "   Ziggy grinned and ran his tongue slowly over his teeth. Ronno sighed heavily and couldn't help smiling back at him, he really had missed Ziggy quite a lot.  
  
  
"Oh, come 'ere ya li'l scamp... " Ronno drew him into a hug, whatever had happened between them last night; it wasn't worth losing sleep over. He just had to deal with it and move on.  
  
  
"How are you feeling anyway?" Ronno asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Like I should take a cold shower," Ziggy replied uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Sounds like that shit isn't quite out of your system yet," Ronno said quietly.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy nuzzled his face into Ronno's chest, closing his eyes. Ronno let him stay there for a moment more and then gently prised him off.  
  
  
"So where is this Stacey friend of yours?" he asked.  
  
  
"Oh... Uhm... " Ziggy looked around and scratched his head, "I'm not sure.. I don't really remember much after the needle went in.. "   Ronno guided him over to an armchair, so Ziggy sat down.  
  
  
"I'll find her and send her home," Ronno told him, "you just.. sit here and try to relax.. "   Ziggy watched him go upstairs, but he couldn't sit still to save his own life so he was up within moments and heading after Ronno.


	34. Regrets

Stacey slowly opened her eyes, she felt all stiff and sore from last night plus she was still on the floor and that didn't help.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" came a sort of scottish accented voice. Stacey looked around and saw Ronno in the doorway, with a sheepish Ziggy right behind him. She pulled a towel around her naked body, blushing.  
  
  
"I was just going," she said quietly, gaze lowered.  
  
  
"Alright," Ronno told her firmly, "don't let me catch ya here again, got it?"  Stacey nodded, ashamed of herself and hurried past them. She got her things, quickly dressed herself and exited the building. Ziggy walked into the kitchen, where strong, black coffee was the main smell that hit him when he entered.  
  
  
"Morning Ziggy," said Weird. Gilly grumbled something incoherent and drank his coffee, clearly not a morning person.  
  
  
"Hallo boys," Ziggy winked cheekily at them, his eyes as bright as ever. He walked over to the sink and looked into it, reeling back in disgust.  
  
  
"Alright," he turned and put his hands upon his hips, "who threw up in the fucking sink?!"  Weird and Gilly pointed at one another. Ziggy sighed and shook his head.  
  
  
"Well _I'm_ not touching it!" he shifted away from the vile smelling vomit and went to his bedroom, closing the door. Ronno sat down at the table.  
  
  
"So who's going to clean it up?" Ronno demanded. Weird and Gilly both looked directly at him in silence and Ronno pursed his lips, getting up and grabbing them both by their shirts. He hauled them over to the sink and stood over them while they scrubbed it clean, making sure it was disinfected and sparkling enough to be able to eat out of.


	35. Friends With Benefits

In his bedroom, Ziggy looked at his nails with disdain. Maxine had done such a lovely job on them and now they were somehow ruined. He took up the nail polish remover and began to clean it all off, intent on starting over with perhaps a different color. His door opened slowly and Ziggy glanced up, Ronno's reflection now visible as he entered the bedroom.  
  
  
"You alright then?" Ronno walked over to him.  
  
  
"I suppose," Ziggy continued to clean off the ruined polish. Ronno knelt down and gently grabbed his arm, turning it over to see the small bruise where Stacey had injected Ziggy.  
  
  
"You might want to wear long sleeves for a while," Ronno told him quietly. Ziggy withdrew his arm and lowered his eyes back down to his nails mutely, but he was right because if Charlie saw it she'd smack him for sure.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Ronno ventured, not accustomed to such a sedate version of his young friend, "are you sure you're alright?"  
  
  
"I should be alone now, Ronno," Ziggy told him uncertainly, "would you mind?"  Ronno noticed him squirm slightly, nodding in acknowledgement.  
  
  
"Oh.. Right, yes.. That.. " he slowly stood up to his full height and hesitated, then he touched Ziggy's cheek softly.  
  
  
Ziggy looked up at him, puzzled as Ronno leaned in and awkwardly kissed his lips. Ziggy pulled back, looking most surprised indeed. Ronno encouraged Ziggy to get up, so he did and still looked very confused as to what was going on. Ronno locked the door and Ziggy became slightly nervous.  
  
  
"Come on," Ronno walked back over to him and tugged at Ziggy's pants, "let me help you."  
  
  
"But.. " Ziggy was lost for words.  Ronno knelt down and Ziggy stopped protesting, as his erection was freed and then drawn into Ronno's mouth. Ziggy looked down at him curiously, he wasn't very good at it and clearly hadn't ever done it before.  
  
  
"You're not sucking your thumb, babe.. "  Ziggy told him quietly.  Ronno withdrew from him and looked up with flushed cheeks.  
  
  
"You're going to have to guide me," Ronno told him. Ziggy ran his fingers through Ronno's hair, nodding a little.  
  
  
"Alright," he said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Ronno leaned back down and took Ziggy's cock back into his mouth..  
  
  
*  
  
  
A short while later, Ronno was back at the table with the others.  
  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Weird.  
  
  
"Looking after Ziggy," Ronno answered him.  
  
  
"Taking _care_ of him, you mean?" Weird nudged him with a chuckle, for Ziggy's erections were not exactly easy to miss. Ronno drank some coffee and felt his face burning again, grumbling for them to just shut up and get over it. Ziggy emerged a while later, sporting long sleeves and a fresh set of newly painted nails.  
  
  
"I feel good this morning!" Ziggy joined them at the table, his gaze falling upon Ronno's lips, "really, _really_ good.. "  Weird and Gilly started to laugh quietly and Ronno sighed heavily.  
  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, looking back at Ziggy with mild annoyance.  Ziggy opened his mouth to reply, a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
  
  
"Don't answer that," Ronno stopped him and Ziggy closed his mouth again.  
  
  
But the smug grin remained and Ronno still couldn't help but blush and avert his gaze; smiling just a little. Ziggy was very appreciative of what Ronno had done for him in the bedroom this morning, he knew it couldn't have been easy for him. Ronno knew that Ziggy was a cheeky rascal, but there was a connection between them that told him his friend was grateful; despite the teasing. It had been evident in Ziggy's eyes, his gentle caresses of Ronno's face and in his soft moans. No words needed to be spoken when they were finished, Ronno was happy to have been able to help Ziggy reach his climax and since it was his first time in doing so; he felt strangely proud of himself.  
  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ziggy whispered across the table and Ronno caught himself grinning smugly. He quickly straightened his face and Ziggy leaned back, laughing amusedly. Ronno loved Ziggy's playful nature but sometimes he could be _such a royal_ _pain_!


	36. Taking Ziggy For A Walk

"What do you want to do today?" Ronno changed the subject.  
  
  
"Get out of the house," Ziggy responded casually.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Weird looked around now, "where are we going?"  
  
  
"Ziggy, we came here to be with you," Ronno said warily, "we missed you."  
  
  
"So come with me," Ziggy started to get irritated now, the hangover and the crashing occurring all at once. Ronno half wished that Charlie would cut her little holiday short, but they had dealt with Ziggy on tour before when he got this way; they just needed to brush up on their skills a little.  
  
  
"Alright," Ronno said calmly, "where would we go?"  Ziggy brightened up.  
  
  
"Just for a walk," he said, his eyes glinting with mischief, "nothing too heavy, come on.. "  He got up and headed for the front door. The others followed him uneasily, Ziggy was behaving strangely - though it was hard to tell if you didn't really know him.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Ronno called after him, "wait for us!" Ziggy tried really hard to walk at their pace, but he was just so happy to be outside right then. Fresh air, that's all he needed.  
  
  
"Walk faster then," he complained. Ziggy led the way, since he knew the area better than they did. He walked along the streets, browsing in the windows of the stores but not really interested today in buying anything.  
  
  
"How does he have so much energy?" puffed Gilly.  
  
  
"At least he'll sleep tonight," shrugged Weird. Ronno just quickened his steps to try and keep up, it'd be too risky if they lost sight of him now. They managed to catch up to him when a group of people saw him and swamped around him, asking for his autograph. One of the many reasons why Charlie usually liked to keep Ziggy indoors..  
  
  
Some of the girls were crying as he scrawled a little something for them, grasping his wrist as he handed things back and kissing his cheek several times before one of the Spiders encouraged them to stop. The small gathering attracted a bigger crowd and Ronno began to worry, there were only a few of them compared to the many fans and interested onlookers. It could turn ugly at any moment, they had to get Ziggy home but he was having too much fun and refused to listen. Ziggy was being pulled this way and that, while the band was getting dragged in all different directions.  
  
  
Ziggy managed to get himself backed into a wall, suddenly starting to wonder if this was not such a good idea afterall. Ronno, Weird and Gilly tried hard to make their way back to Ziggy, but they were being just as hounded as Ziggy himself. Ziggy grabbed one of the many pens being thrust into his face and signed another LP cover, feeling so many hands stroking his body all over. They were in his hair, on his thighs, his arms, his crotch - everywhere all at once. He was still being kissed too in much the same way; all over and wherever they could get to him. Ziggy startled as someone grabbed his crotch just a little too hard.  
  
  
"Ah!" he tried to jump back but the wall was blocking his escape. Hands darted up under his shirt, snaking over his stomach and chest while one cheekily got down into his pants.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ ," Ziggy closed his eyes, he couldn't get away so he might as well enjoy it and hope they didn't get too rough.  
  
  
Ronno heard excited squealing and redoubled his efforts, finally making it close enough to Ziggy to start dragging people off him. Somehow, there were three people kissing at his face and trying to make out with him. It was getting hard to breathe..   At last, the space around him cleared and a semi circle was formed by Ronno, Weird and Gilly. Keeping the clawing fans at bay, they slowly began walking towards Ziggy's home once more. Ziggy was waving and smiling at the crowd, which only served to encourage them to follow him.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Ronno spoke firmly, "if you want this sort of attention, why don't we record a new album and go on tour to promote it?"  Ziggy looked at him with a curious grin upon his face.  
  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ziggy exclaimed happily, "that's a fantastic idea! Let's go home and do it right now!"  
  
  
"I didn't bring my gear," said Ronno with a frown.  
  
  
"That's not quite what I meant, babe," Ziggy teased him and reveled in the blush that followed when Ronno caught on.  
  
  
"I should feed you to them," Ronno gestured to the crowd but Ziggy didn't look any less amused.


	37. Appreciation

"Ziggy, weren't you even the least bit.. Oh, I don't know... _Terrified?!_ " Ronno demanded.  
  
  
"I was _very_ scared, Ronno," Ziggy admitted, "but what could I do?"  Ronno didn't believe him.  
  
  
"You didn't _look_ scared," he said skeptically. Ziggy grabbed his hand, shoved it up under his shirt and pressed it to his chest. Ronno ignored the screams from some girls in the lessening crowd, feeling Ziggy's heartbeat pounding hard and fast.  
  
  
"Alright," Ronno withdrew his hand, "let's not do that again, though."  
  
  
"Nobody got hurt, Ronno," Ziggy protested.  
  
  
" _You_ nearly did," Ronno pointed out, "another few minutes and you'd have been on the ground."  
  
  
"No worse than an orgy," shrugged Ziggy with a cheeky smirk, "besides, I knew you'd rescue me."  
  
  
"Oh you knew?" Ronno rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes, Ronno," Ziggy replied with wide eyes and a trusting smile, "you were my knight in shining armor."  Ronno couldn't stay mad at Ziggy, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
  
"I'm tired," Ziggy grumbled.  
  
  
"Tough," Ronno kept him moving, "we have to lose this crowd and taking as many side streets as we can seems to be working."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Eventually, they got Ziggy back home and he ran upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. Ronno sighed heavily.

 

"That was a bloody close call!" he said with slump of his shoulders.  
  
  
"I love Ziggy, but I don't envy Charlie at all," said Weird.  
  
  
"Well nobody asked her to put herself in charge of him," Gilly chimed in.  
  
  
"Be grateful that she did," Ronno scolded him, "or else, where would he be?"  
  
  
It was well known that Charlie kept Ziggy somewhat contained, it was anyone's guess what danger the mischievous star would get himself into if she wasn't around to guide him in the right direction. Charlie was a special kind of person in Ziggy's life, she did her best to ensure he was safe without letting him get too bored. She also took it upon herself to keep him humble and respectful, Ziggy's attitude had come a long way since he met her. They each recalled a time when they believed Ziggy was letting the power of fame go to his head, it was a huge relief to all when Charlie slowly settled him down over time.  
  
  
"He's a sweet boy," Gilly spoke now, breaking the silence, "but you're right. We cannot forget."  Weird nodded.  
  
  
"It's scary when you think about what might have been," Weird added quietly, "he might even have ditched us and gone solo."  They all nodded and sat in the living room, just as Ziggy returned downstairs with an entire outfit change.  
  
  
"That's better," Ziggy sat down next to them and was actually settled for a few minutes.  
  
  
"Want to fool around upstairs?" asked Weird.  
  
  
"Yes please!" Ziggy replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
  
"He means in the studio, Ziggy," Ronno informed the randy young star.  
  
  
"I prefer the bed," Ziggy got up and followed them to the studio. They began to toss around some ideas and Ziggy was writing a few of them down, they recorded some riffs as well for reference later on and ordered in some food for dinner.  
  
  
"I can work with this," said Ziggy eagerly, "we'll have a new album in no time."  They could hardly wait, it had been ages since they had been on tour together and it brought back fond memories for the Spiders. It was all the excitement and attention that Ziggy craved, but with the higher level of security he required to be perfectly safe at the same time. Ziggy leaned against Ronno as Weird started messing about with the drums, Ronno looked at Ziggy and then over at Weird.  
  
  
"Weird, stop.. " Ronno hushed him. Weird glanced up, then he smiled slightly. Ronno put his arm around Ziggy, who had fallen asleep with his head on Ronno's shoulder.  
  
  
"Come on," Ronno urged him to get up, "let's get you into bed." Ziggy half opened his eyes and Ronno got him to his bed, lay him down and put the covers over him.  
  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Gilly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Ronno reassured him, "I think that walk tired him out, though."  
  
  
"I _never_ want to do that again," said Weird, as they went downstairs to clean up before going to bed themselves.


	38. Devastation

The next day, it was time for the Spiders to go home but they promised Ziggy to return once he was ready to record the new album and get a tour together. Ziggy couldn't have been more excited about the idea and the moment they had gone, he immediately rushed to his studio; where he spent most of the day until Charlie came home.   
  
  
"Ziggy," Charlie called when she arrived, "Ziggy, I'm back, Darling!"  Ziggy grinned from ear to ear and hurried downstairs, two steps at a time.   
  
  
"Charlie!" Ziggy hugged her tightly. Charlie embraced him firmly, she had missed him terribly.  Ziggy drew back and looked puzzled, for Charlie was not alone.   
  
  
"Who is she?" asked Ziggy, looking the woman over with interest.  Charlie looked a little nervous.   
  
  
"Ziggy, I want you to meet someone," Charlie began, "this is Anya, we met a couple of days ago and well, we really hit it off and.. "  Ziggy stepped backwards.   
  
  
"So you're like, what.. dating her now?" Ziggy questioned her.   
  
  
"Darling, please don't get upset," Charlie said quietly.   
  
  
"Did you fuck her?" he asked shortly.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Charlie scolded him, " _really!_ "   
  
  
"It-It's alright," stammered Anya, who was blushing profusely and looked very timid indeed.  
  
  
"It's not," Charlie said firmly, "Ziggy, don't be this way.. "     
  
  
"So you did fuck her?" Ziggy inclined his head, his eyes flashing angrily.   
  
  
"No!" Charlie replied as calmly as she could, taking Anya's hand into her own.   
  
  
"But you're planning to," Ziggy came to his own conclusion and Anya turned brighter red than before.   
  
  
"Darling, please.. " Charlie tried again.   
  
  
"Don't ' _Darling_ ' me, Charlie!" Ziggy was very heartbroken at this point, there were tears in his beautiful eyes and it hurt Charlie to know she was the cause of them,  "you said you loved me, Charlie..  "   Ziggy backed away some more.   
  
  
"You said you loved ME!" Ziggy turned and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut as he went into it.  
  
  
Charlie stared up the staircase in utter shock, she knew that Ziggy cared for her a lot and that he got jealous when she flirted with other people but he'd never gone off like this before; even when she had sex with others. But Ziggy sensed that this was different, Anya wasn't just some one night stand or weekend crush and it bothered him to no end.   
  
  
"Maybe I should go," Anya said softly.   
  
  
"Just wait for me in the living room," Charlie told her, "I'll go and see if I can smooth things over."  Anya smiled and wished her luck, then went and sat in the living room to watch the television while Charlie walked upstairs to Ziggy's bedroom door. She found it unlocked, so she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" she ventured carefully. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and crying into it.   
  
  
"Ziggy I'm sorry I sprung this on you so quickly," Charlie said quietly, "I should have introduced Anya gradually.. "  Ziggy looked up and dried his tears, pushed the pillow away and simply glared mutely at her.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Charlie felt unnerved by his silence.   
  
  
"Why?" Ziggy finally spoke now, "why her and not me?"   
  
  
"Oh, Darling, no," Charlie moved towards him but Ziggy stood up and she backed off a little, "Darling, please.. "   
  
  
"What's the matter, Charlie?" Ziggy narrowed his eyes, "I'm not _human_ enough for you now? Is that it?"  Charlie fell silent, which only made Ziggy believe that he was correct.    
  
  
"I love you, Charlie," Ziggy admitted softly, "it never mattered to me that we saw other people because I always knew at the end of the day it was just us, just you and I."  Charlie felt tears burning her eyes.   
  
  
"I've never really fallen in love before, you know?" Ziggy continued, "not until I met you, Charlie. I fell for you so hard and so fast that it frightened me, but I _always_ loved you.. There was only ever you."   
  
  
"Darling," Charlie let the tears slide down her cheeks, but what could she say to make it better?  Ziggy waited, looking at her expectantly and when she failed to say anything more; he sighed heavily.   
  
  
"You know what?" Ziggy grabbed his jacket and shoes, " _fuck you_ , Charlie."  He pushed past her and quietly left the building. Charlie fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands and Anya hurried upstairs to comfort her with a hug.   
  
  
"What happened?" Anya asked, bewildered by such a display from Charlie.  
  
  
But Charlie couldn't answer, she was sobbing much too hard because she realized just now that she had lost someone so special that she'd never find another one like him for the rest of her life. Two hearts were shattered in those few minutes of that fateful day, but it wasn't over yet. Charlie was unable to think quickly enough to go after Ziggy, so by the time she picked herself up off the floor and asked Anya where he'd gone; it was too late. Ziggy was out the door and on his own out there somewhere, it made Charlie's heart sink down into her stomach and she felt physically sick.   
  
  
"He can't be alone, Anya," Charlie grabbed her coat.   
  
  
"I'm coming with you," said Anya firmly, "Ziggy and I got off on the wrong foot but I care about you a lot, Charlie and I care about your friends, too."   
  
  
Charlie nodded and they left the house, nervous and worried about Ziggy. Where had he gone?  Was he behaving rashly and putting himself in danger?  Charlie had no idea, she'd never seen him this way before - not _ever._


	39. Hindsight

  
It was getting cold and dark when Charlie and Anya returned to Ziggy's house, hoping they'd find him back there but without success. Charlie's insides felt so knotted up that she began to puke in the bathroom, Anya stood outside the door and Charlie felt tears rushing down her face again. She remembered the way Ziggy would kneel beside her and hold her hair while she threw up, not once making her feel as disgusting as she looked in those moments. He had always gazed upon her as nothing less than beautiful, hindsight was indeed a cruel and wondrous thing. Her heart broke all over again, how could she do this to him? After everything they had been through, what was she thinking?!  
  
  
"Charlie?" Anya called gently through the door, "Charlie I'm going downstairs, okay?  The smell's kind of gross."  Charlie rested her head on the toilet seat, sniffling sadly. Ziggy would never have said such a thing, even if he'd been thinking it.  
  
  
"Oh, Darling," she sobbed, her lips quivering, "what have I done?"


	40. Consoling Ziggy

Ziggy was perfectly safe for the time being, he sat in a bar at the end of a street he'd never really frequented before. He didn't want to be found, not yet. The bartender was keeping an eye on him, mostly because he knew who Ziggy was and enjoyed being in the rock star's presence. His name was Zack and he was quite friendly to Ziggy, who was sullen and sour but tolerated the light conversation whenever Zack talked to him between serving other patrons. Ziggy nursed his beer, not really interested in it but Zack had been kind enough to give it to him 'on the house' so he wasn't going to be impolite and refuse it.  
  
  
"Hey," Zack came over to Ziggy and leaned closer, "I'm just about finished my shift, do you wanna come back to my place?"  Ziggy looked up at him curiously and Zack was blushing, nervous about talking to a celebrity and hoping he wouldn't get abused by the star for daring to ask such a thing.  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy shrugged casually, "just let me finish my drink."  
  
  
"Okay, great!" Zack was surprised with the response, beaming happily at the prospect of having _the_ Ziggy Stardust at his house!  Ziggy picked up his beer and quickly drank it down, then a few minutes later he left with Zack and was soon sitting in Zack's living room on the sofa.  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Zack warned him, "I've asked a few friends over this evening."  
  
  
"Of course not," Ziggy replied quietly, "should I go when they arrive?"   
  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," Zack answered him honestly, "you seem like you could do with some cheering up."  
  
  
"I don't feel much like cheering up," Ziggy leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
  
Zack was quiet after that, because Ziggy's breathing evened out and he knew the star was fast asleep. He felt in awe that Ziggy Stardust was even talking to him, let alone sleeping on his sofa!  About an hour and a half later, Zack greeted some friends at the door and Ziggy woke up to their voices just outside. As everyone walked into the living room, Ziggy was greeted and introduced to Zack's friends; who were over the moon at the chance to meet Ziggy in person. There was a room full of people, music played and pizza was delivered. This went on for most of the evening, it was unusual for a Sunday night but Ziggy wasn't complaining because it took his mind away from his heartache. There were some very nice women to talk to as well and he was never left alone to stew about Charlie, so he started to feel a bit better and even accepted a few drinks from them. Eventually he was smiling and talking a little more, getting to know three people in particular who had sat with him the entire time.  
  
  
These were Daniella, Jasmine and Nikolas. They were huge fans and wouldn't even move away from Ziggy even when everyone else was dancing, or going into the kitchen for pizza.


	41. Sexual Desires

Ziggy felt very much appreciated here, very welcome and quite adored. They were fans, Ziggy loved his fans; they made him feel superior by talking him up and praising him profusely. But he was also getting that warm, fuzzy feeling of alcohol induced lust, his eyes were half closed and a hazy smile played upon his beautiful features. Daniella and Jasmine were on either side of him, leaning in close to his ears and talking softly into them. Nikolas was approaching now and grasped Ziggy's wrist, encouraging him to get up off the sofa. Ziggy stood and Nikolas led him upstairs, followed closely by Jasmine and Daniella. They took Ziggy into a bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind themselves and stripping off his clothes.  
  
  
Ziggy did not protest, as they were stripping off their own clothes moments later and he was guided over to the bed once everyone was completely nude. He lay on his back, Nikolas was making out with him within seconds. Daniella and Jasmine both leaned over Ziggy's cock, touching it with their fingertips and licking it all over slowly with their tongues. Ziggy moaned into Nikolas' mouth, as the two women stroked, licked and sucked at his hard, throbbing member. Nikolas groaned back in response, reaching down to masturbate lustfully as his tongue dueled with Ziggy's. Jasmine and Daniella giggled softly, talking gently about how big Ziggy's cock was while they stroked it with their fingers. They leaned down again and kissed his erection, sometimes their tongues touched each other and they moaned quietly as they kissed while still stroking Ziggy's cock. Nikolas withdrew from the kiss to watch the women, Ziggy's back arched and he moaned loudly as they lavished their attention upon his engorged member. He half sat up, watching them with a hazy expression.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy closed his eyes and lay back down.  
  
  
"So _hot_ ," moaned Jasmine, her tongue alternately massaging Ziggy's cock and Daniella's tongue.  
  
  
"Uh huh, he's a fucking babe.. " Daniella agreed, swirling her tongue around the head and sucking it softly.  
  
  
The teasing went on for some minutes, Ziggy began to writhe so Nikolas leaned over him and captured his parted lips; drawing him into a deep kiss filled with throaty moans and heavy breathing. Ziggy's body tensed up, the women sucked at his cock and he cried out as his climax shot at them; turning his face away from Nikolas to gasp for air. Jasmine and Daniella smiled and continued to lick and suckle at his cock as Ziggy slowly came down from his orgasm, their faces dripping with his release. Nikolas moved to Ziggy's throat and began love biting him passionately , Ziggy moaned and rolled his eyes closed. His body started to relax, so Daniella and Jasmine started planting kisses all up along his stomach and chest; sucking at his nipples and teasing around them with the tip of their tongues.  
  
  
"Mmm," Ziggy arched his back, " _uuhh_.. "  
  
  
Nikolas swore as he came, watching Ziggy's sexual facial expressions and hearing the soft groans of the seduced star was just too much. As Ziggy came down, he was allowed to cool off while the girls began to play with each other's breasts. He watched them curiously for a few minutes, his eyes darkening in appreciation at the show that was about to begin; just for him.


	42. The Abduction

As the sun slowly climbed out of it's bed on the horizon, Ziggy tried to shift but found that he was quite stuck and unable to move. His eyes flicked open and he looked around at the entwined limbs that covered the bed. His brow furrowed confusedly, sketches of memory evading his best efforts to grasp them. Wriggling free of the eight or so unconscious bodies, Ziggy scavenged up his clothes and had a quick shower before leaving the house silently in the early hours of dawn. He walked casually along the footpath, rubbing his arm as it began to throb in certain places. Rolling back his sleeve, he was surprised to find love bites all along it right up to his sore neck.  
  
  
Ziggy pulled his sleeve back down and turned up his collar, but he was not heading in the direction of his home. His aimless wandering was anywhere in the opposite direction, it didn't matter where he ended up; so long as he was far away from that place. It was too early for any stores to be open, but not even shopping would have helped to heal the raw and open wound that was Ziggy's heart; torn in half. Ziggy only had two things to sustain his travels, a credit card and his fame. Having people recognize him was often useful, especially if they liked him because he would not have to pay them. He did find himself on the run from over enthusiastic fans from time to time, puffing around corners against a wall as they sped past. One night, however, Ziggy had been unable to find a hotel to stay in and was wandering cautiously along the dimly lit street. He paused to try and get his bearings, looking around for a street sign or some sort of landmark.  
  
  
Suddenly, a strong hand clamped over his mouth and his arm was sharply pulled up behind his back. Ziggy struggled as he was dragged backwards, trying to call out for help but the hand muffled his efforts and he was taken away from the lights of the empty street. His heart thumping hard against his chest, Ziggy's wide eyes darted around for anyone who might be able to help him but at 2am there weren't going to be many people about.  
  
  
"Ziggy, stop squirming!" a gruff voice rasped into his ear and he was thrust up against the wall, momentarily stunned and bewildered as his head struck the hard bricks sharply. Ziggy moaned dizzily, closing his eyes as the world started spinning a bit too fast and his temples began to throb.   
  
  
"Aw, shit!" the voice cursed as Ziggy swooned and stumbled forwards, passing out in the arms of his abductor and blood matting the hair at the back of his head.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Ziggy slowly awoke some hours later, the dull throbbing at the back of his head was enough to make his stomach churn.   
  
  
" _Oohh_... Charlie?" he instinctively called out softly to her, his memory playing a cruel joke on the puzzled young alien before ripping out his heart again with the reminder of what she'd done. He gingerly touched the back of his head, winced and quickly withdrew his hand from the gash. He sat up and froze, a large, burly man slept on the sofa opposite the one Ziggy had just been laying upon.  
  
  
He trembled as he shakily got to his feet, perhaps he could sneak out quietly and not be noticed..


	43. Missing Persons

Back in Ziggy's house, Charlie was asleep in the living room. She heard the front door open and she sprung up off the sofa quickly, still half dazed with sleep.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" she ventured, full of false hope.  
  
  
"No," Anya's voice came down the hallway, "it's just me."  Charlie sat back down, slumping with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
"Charlie, it's been weeks," Anya reminded her lover, "maybe it's time to call the police?"  
  
  
"I can't," Charlie refused.  
  
  
"Why not?" asked Anya, "it's for his own good, isn't it?"  
  
  
"No," Charlie replied, shaking her head lightly, "you don't understand.. "  Charlie knew that if she got the police involved, there was a chance they'd find out about Ziggy's origins and then where would he be?  
  
  
"Charlie," Anya folded her arms across her chest, "you haven't left the house since Ziggy ran off, it's time you faced facts; he's not coming back!"  Charlie felt stung by her words but she knew that Anya only spoke what she thought to be the truth.  
  
  
"The band has been calling and asking for him," Anya reported, "what do I tell them, Charlie?"  
  
  
"You tell them _nothing_ , Anya," Charlie responded sharply, "they'll only worry. We've got to get out there and try to find him again."  
  
  
"Charlie, we've got everybody we know searching for Ziggy," Anya reminded her, "if he were still in the city, we'd have found him by now." She sat down and put her hand upon Charlie's knee.  
  
  
"You're going to have to deal with this, Charlie," Anya told her gently, "Ziggy's gone."  
  
  
Charlie's shoulders shook as she began to sob heavily, Anya drew her in for a hug and sighed but she wasn't so sure she could put up with this grief stricken woman for much longer.


	44. Sound Advice

Ziggy was almost at the front door, when he heard the much larger man sit up.  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" came that same gruff voice from the street. Ziggy turned around, his hand upon the door knob.  
  
  
"I can easily out run you," Ziggy said nervously.  
  
  
"I don't doubt you could," agreed the man, "but that door's locked and I've got the only key."  Ziggy tried the door anyway, but he wasn't lying.  
  
  
"Now, get back over here," the man told him firmly and Ziggy hesitantly returned to the sofa.  
  
  
"First of all, let me introduce myself," said the man, "I'm Dwight. Second of all, stop looking so damn scared; I ain't gonna hurt ya."  Ziggy swallowed a lump in his throat but nodded slightly, trying his best to calm down.  
  
  
"Why did you grab me in the street?" Ziggy questioned him.  
  
  
"I got some kind of weird, outer space thingy to show you," Dwight replied, "I thought you'd take one look at me and bolt, so I grabbed ya. I didn't meant to hurt ya though."  Ziggy looked down as Dwight produced a familiar object from his back pocket and held it out for him to view.  
  
  
"You know what it is, don't you?" asked Dwight, as Ziggy's expression gave him away.  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy replied warily, "may I have it?  Please?"   
  
  
"Of course," Dwight handed it over, "it's yours, isn't it?"  Ziggy curled his fingers around the tiny, metal communicator that he'd lost moments after his arrival on Earth. He nodded, lifting his gaze to meet with Dwight's.  
  
  
"Don't worry," said Dwight, leaning back, "I won't tell anyone and who'd ever believe me anyway?"  
  
  
"I appreciate it just the same," Ziggy thanked him quietly, "could.. could I go now?"  
  
  
"Alright," Dwight got up off the sofa, "but let me give you some advice, okay?"   
  
  
"What advice?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"You're a mess, sweet thing," Dwight touched his face gently, "go home."  
  
  
He gently pushed Ziggy out the door and closed it, leaving the lost young creature all alone once more. He looked down at the communicator in his hand, it was silent and cold. Maybe it was time he went home afterall, this world was just.. too much.


	45. Hello Again

A few days later, back at Ziggy's house; Charlie woke up to the front door opening as always. She had stopped calling Ziggy's name but the sound of someone entering the house always dragged her out of even the deepest slumber. She sat up slowly, her face was stained with running mascara and blotched facial blush because she'd been crying before she had fallen asleep. Anya was tired of her constant pining for Ziggy and just two days ago had broken up with her. Charlie rubbed her eyes, which just made her face worse but she no longer cared what she looked like. She heard someone padding along the hallway, her brow furrowing as she wasn't expecting anyone to visit this evening.  
  
  
Glancing at the clock, she squinted and read that the time was actually 5am. She tensed, ready to fight off an intruder when they rounded the corner. Charlie started breathing heavily, her whole body shook and she covered her mouth with both hands. Ziggy stood there silently, staring down at her as she sank to her knees in shock.

 

"Charlie.. " Ziggy said her name, it sounded so foreign and yet so familiar as the word tumbled from his lips. He knelt down, embracing her tightly and she cuddled up into him. Was she dreaming?  She didn't want to ever wake up if she was, she would rather just be comatose forever if it meant she could be with him again.   
  
  
"Is it really happening, Darling?" she whispered, her voice trembling, "are you really here?"    
  
  
"Yes, Charlie," Ziggy spoke softly, "I'm home."  She hugged him tighter, reluctant to let go of him.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry my love," Charlie sobbed, "I was wrong, I never should have ever doubted us."   
  
  
Ziggy kissed the top of her head, then her cheek and she turned her face away because she knew her face looked terrible. Ziggy brought her face back to his, leaned in and kissed her. His soft lips were such a welcome sensation on her mouth, she felt his hands cup her face as he coaxed her lips open and they made out right there on the floor. As they withdrew moments later, Ziggy gazed at her with his usual affection and made her feel nothing less than beautiful again. Charlie stood with him and they embraced, just silently holding one another in the quiet of pre dawn.   
  
  
"Charlie," Ziggy whispered after a time. She drew back and regarded him curiously.  
  
  
"What is it, Darling?" she asked him. Ziggy pursed his lips, averting his gaze briefly and then he looked her directly in the eye.  
  
  
"I want to go home, Charlie.. "


	46. Starman

Ziggy's living room was filled with his inner circle of close friends, including the Spiders.  
  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Charlie told them when they had all quieted down, "I know some of you have come a long way to be here tonight."  Soft murmurs whispered through the room.  
  
  
"As you are all well aware, Ziggy went missing several weeks ago," Charlie hushed them again, "but there is some good news... Ziggy?"  
  
  
A collective gasp was heard when Ziggy emerged from sitting upon the staircase nearby, having slowly descended during Charlie's little speech. There wasn't a dry eye in the house by the time he reached Charlie, standing before his friends with a sheepish expression upon his face.  
  
  
"Ziggy has something he needs us all to hear," Charlie's voice broke and she held back a sob as she moved aside. Ziggy stood now in her place, looking at his friends who were nothing less than ecstatic to see him alive and well.  
  
  
"Thank you Charlie," Ziggy took a deep breath, "I love all of you very much.. Ever since we first became known to each other, I have felt nothing but loved and accepted and I know you have all felt the same way."  He paused as everyone nodded and some people began to cry a little harder at his lovely words.  
  
  
"Between us we have managed to spread that love and acceptance further than I ever thought possible," Ziggy went on, "but as all things must come to an end, I stand before you with a confession to make."  Surprised whispers and confused expressions greeted the nervous, young alien and he fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
  
"The truth is, I am not what you think," Ziggy admitted shyly, his gaze downcast, "and I won't blame any one of you if you find me at all unacceptable."  
  
  
Ziggy swallowed dryly and extended his antennae, not daring to look up and see the expressions on his friends' faces. His entire body was trembling almost violently, exposing himself in this way left the young creature out in the open and vulnerable. He was suddenly dragged into the biggest group hug he'd ever experienced and he felt tears trickling down his now frequently kissed cheeks. Not one of them had walked out on him, nobody freaked out. There were naturally a few shocked faces, but they all cared about Ziggy far too much to let his birthplace become a reason for them to oust him. Ziggy slowly made his way back to the front of the room and all was quiet again, but his resolve to tell everyone that he was going home wavered and gave him pause. He didn't feel that he would be up to leaving them all behind, how would he ever even begin to explain it to them? How could he even bring himself to say goodbye?   
  
  
There was a tiny, beeping sound and Ziggy curiously took the communicator out of his pocket. He ran his thumb over it and a voice spoke from the device, a message that just kept repeating itself over and over. Ziggy started shaking, his eyes widening in apparent horror and Charlie approached him carefully.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" she ventured, "Darling, what's it saying?"  Ziggy felt her arm come around him in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
  
"Charlie.. " Ziggy spoke so softly that she could hardly hear him, "they say Earth is dying, Charlie."  She grew pale and glanced around at the ashen faces of their friends.  
  
  
"I have to save it," Ziggy broke the shocked silence, looking up from the communicator, "I have to save the Earth!"   
  
  
"Are you sure that's what they say, Darling?" Charlie tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy knowing your planet was on it's last legs.  
  
  
"I'm sure," Ziggy nodded firmly, "but don't worry, I can save it. I think.. "   Charlie hugged him tightly, feeling his heart pounding erratically.  
  
  
"You won't be doing it alone," she reassured him, "we will all do our part." Everyone agreed, they were frightened but determined.  Ronno walked over to Ziggy and held his hand comfortingly.  
  
  
"How long do we have?" Ronno asked him. Ziggy listened to the alien voices coming from the little device in his hand, then he glanced up and set his jaw.  
  
  
"Five years.. "

 

 

*

=THE END=


End file.
